Quinn's New Journey
by Cnglee
Summary: How will Puck and Quinn handle having a second baby and getting Beth back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn stared at the little white stick with the pink plus sign. She had known that she was late but she was hoping that she was imagining it or paranoid. But now she couldn't deny that the plus sign was there. Quinn threw the stick into the trash and walked into her bedroom and cried. When she pulled herself together she pulled out her laptop and e-mailed the father of the baby.

_Puck,_

_I just thought I should let you know that i'm pregnant and it's yours I don't know what i'm going to do yet. -Quinn_

She sent it and fell asleep. The next day she realized that her mom paid for the apartment. Her mom paid for her cell phone. Quinn didn't want her mom to find out about the baby. She checked her bank accounrt. Her dad added money to it every month but Quinn didn't want him to anymore. She had emptied her trust fund, wedding fund, and college fund into her bank account last year. She had 9.8 million dollars. But Quinn got to thinking about college. She didn't want to stay at Yale if she was having a baby. So she dropped out and enrolled online. She also bought her first home all by herself. In a matter of a week Quinn had completly transformmed her life. But she still wanted one thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was sitting at the cafe tapping her foot. Her stomach was in knots. Truth be told she never thought that Shelby would actually agree to this. Quinn looked up and saw Shelby holding Beth's hand. Of course they had sent e-mails and kept in touch via facebook but she hadn't seen Beth in over a year. She had sent her Christmas and Birthday gifts. Beth knew who she was though and ran over and hugged her. She giggled and pulled away.

"Hi Mommy."

Quinn kissed her cheek. "Hi Beth." Quinn hugged Shelby. "Hi Shelby how are you?"

"Good."

Beth climbed into the chair inbetween them. They ordered lunch and Shelby smiled at Quinn.

"So what are you up to lately?"

"Umm well Puck and I are having another baby."

Beth looked at her and squealed. "I'm going to be a big sister?"

"Yup."

Beth smiled and ate her lunch. Shelby looked shocked.

"Wow I didn't know that you two were back together."

"We don't really know what we are yet. But I am defentitly keeping it."

Shelby nodded. "Good for you and i'm glad you called. I was wondering if you would mind watching Beth next weekend. I have a business trip to Miami and I couldn't find a babysitter. I think it would be a good chance for you two to bond."

"I would love to."

After that they chatted about Beth's likes and dislikes. Beth made it clear that she loved anything pink and sparkly. Quinn went home that night excited to start designing a room for Beth. She had started up her computer to start online shopping and saw that she had an e-mail. It was from Puck.

_Quinn,_

_I tried calling you but your phone was disconnected. If you are pregnant please don't do anything until we talk. Please just give me your number or address and we can talk about what we are going to do._

_Love,_

_Puck_

Quinn felt a tear slip from her eye. She sucked in a breath and replied.

_Puck,_

_My new number is 555-0127_

_My address is 2389 Clark Rd.- Quinn_

She drew herself a hot bath and sunk down into it. She had a cup of chamomile tea and soothing music playing in the background. She had just started relaxing when her cell phone rang. She checked the id and it was Puck. She accepted it and held it up hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Quinn. Hey how are you?"

Quinn smiled at the sound of his voice. "I'm ok. You?"

"I'm...freaking out."

"I am too."

"So umm your e-mail said that you hadn't made up your mind about what you wanted to do."

"Yeah I didn't until I went to lunch with Shelby and Beth. I want to keep it."

Puck was quiet for a minute. "I'm in then. All the way."

"What?"

"I want to be there and go to your doctors appointments, hold your hair back when you puke, drive around town at 3 in th morning to find you ice cream. I want to be there when the baby is born and help you raise it. I really think that we should talk in person."

Quinn smiled. "Ok. Beth is staying the night with me Friday and Saturday if you want to come."

"I would like that. So i'll see you Friday?"

"See you Friday."

Quinn hung up and smiled. Maybe everything would be ok.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Quinn knew it Friday was here. She had put together a bedroom for Beth in one of her spare rooms. She made it pink ballet themed. She hoped that Beth would like it. She bought her a ton of toys and a trampoline for her back yard. Quinn's house is a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom cape cod style with a huge fenced in yard. Quinn was starting to show slightly and she had a doctors appointment today about 3 hours before Beth came. She had to leave in an hour. She had just come downstairs when someone knocked on the door. Quinn pulled the door open and found Puck out of uniform standing on her front porch.

"Hey. Come in."

"Thanks."

As soon as he was inside he set his bag down and pulled Quinn in for a hug. She breathed in his scent and then pulled away.

"How was your flight?"

"I didn't fly. i'm stationed in New York right now so I drove."

Quinn nodded and led him into her kitchen. He looked around.

"You own this place?"

"There are some benifits to having your Dad kick you out."

He laughed and sat down next to her at the counter. He looked at her stomach and smiled. "You're showing."

"I am 12 weeks. I actually have my first sonogram in an hour if you want to come."

He smiled. "I would love to."

She smiled back. She made Puck a sandwich and when he was done she gave him a tour. When they went into the room just off the family room Puck looked shocked. Quinn had turned it into a play room for Beth. It was full of toys, a little white table with 4 chairs, a small tv, and a bubble chair that hung from the celing. Puck looked at her and chuckled.

"Overboard much?"

She stuck her tounge out at him and lead him upstairs. She showed him Beth's room and then he really laughed.

"Really?"

"I wanted to be prepared."

He looked at all the pink and pulled a face. "Does everything have to be pink?"

"That's her favorite color."

He just shook his head. Quinn lead him into her room.

"Umm you can sleep in here if you want."

Puck smiled. "Your already pregnant I don't think it will do any harm."

Quinn slapped him playfully. He wrapped his arms around her restraining her then gently laid her on the bed. Without thinking Quinn stretched and kissed him. He kissed back. Quinn felt his hands sliding his hands over the tiny bump of her stomach. She let him slip his tounge into her mouth. When they finally broke apart Quinn was breathless. She glanced at her clock then looked back at Puck.

"We should get going."

Puck smiled and helped her up. They took Puck's car and she showed him where everything was. Quinn lived 2 blocks from the center of town. She was in walking distance to a huge park, tons of resturants, the outlets with all of her favorite stores, the grocery store, a movie theatre and a few other fun places. He doctors office was about 6 miles from her house. When they got there they were called back quickly. They had Quinn change into a paper gown and then they waited for the doctor. Puck stood next to her and held her hand. When the doctor came in she smiled at Quinn and Puck."

"Hello Quinn. I'm Dr. Harper. Can you lie down and we'll get started."

Quinn laid down and held onto Puck's hand. squirted some cold gel onto her stomach then started the machine. She moved the doppler around until she found the baby's heartbeat. The heartbeat soon filled the room bringing a tear to Quinn's eye. When the image of the baby came onto the screen Quinn smiled. She glanced up at Puck and he was in awe. Dr. Harper looked at the baby from every angle.

"Ok the heartbeat is good. Here is a leg and the spine. Do you want to know the sex?"

Quinn glanced at Puck. "Do we?"

He nodded and Quinn smiled.

"Yeah."

Dr. Harper smiled. "It's a girl."

Quinn smiled and Puck leaned down and kissed her softly. When Dr. Harper left the room Quinn changed back into her clothes and then looked at the pictures that had been printed off. Puck looked to and Quinn leaned into him slightly.

"Well you better get use to pink."

He laughed and kissed her head. Quinn smiled at him. They could be a family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had only been back at Quinn's for 10 minutes when someone knocked on the door. Quinn opened it and Shelby was holding Beth's hand.

"Hi come in."

Shelby and Beth walked inside.

"Umm Puck's in the kitchen if you want to see him."

Beth reached for Quinn to pick her up. She did and lead Shelby into the kitchen. Puck was still looking at the ultrasound pictures and looked up as they walked in.

"Hey Shelby."

Shelby hugged him. "It's good to see you again."

Beth hid in Quinn's hair a little. Puck brushed his finger over her hand. She peaked out and smiled at him. Shelby smiled at beth.

"Can you say hi?"

"Hi Daddy."

Puck's eyes widened slightly but he smiled. Beth reached for him so Quinn passed her to him. Beth looked at the pictures in front of him.

"What are these?"

Puck held one up to her. "This is your baby sister."

Beth looked at it closer. "It doesn't look like a baby."

Puck laughed. "Well she's not done growing yet. As she gets bigger Quinn's tummy will get bigger."

Beth looked at Quinn's stomach. "Mommy are you going to pop like a balloon."

"Umm no." Puck stiffled a laugh. "When your sister is ready i'll go to the hospital and the doctors will help her come out."

Beth nodded and Shelby laughed. "Ok I better go or i'll miss my flight. You have my cell number in case of an emergancy."

Quinn nodded. Shelby walked over and kissed Beth's forehead. She then left them alone. Quinn showed Beth around while Puck ordered dinner. Beth squealed at the playroom and backyard. When she walked into her new room Beth's eyes wandered from the full size white canopy bed to the walk in closet full of clothes. She hugged Quinn.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to go pick a movie to watch with me and Daddy?"

Beth nodded and went downstairs into the family room to pick one. She decided on Frozen. Puck had carried the pizzas into the kitchen and handed Beth a slice. She looked at Quinn curious.

"I can eat in the family room."

Quinn nodded and Beth smiled. Puck suddenly slithered his arms around Quinn. She leaned back and kissed him. He smiled.

"Did you ever think this would happen?"

"No. But i'm glad it did."

Puck ran his hand over her bump. She smiled and kissed him again. The three of them watched the movie. Puck had to carry Beth to bed when it was over. Quinn cleaned up the dishes and then went upstairs. Puck was tucking Beth into bed. Quinn went in and kissed Beth's forehead. Puck did the same then shut off the light leaving a nightlight on for her. Quinn pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed. Puck quickly joined her. He spooned her and wrapped his arms around her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up the next morning due to a little hand nudging her lightly. Quinn opened her eyes and saw Beth standing there holding her new stuffed bunny.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

Quinn smiled and turned to see Puck was gone. Quinn slid out of bed and carried Beth downstairs. She sat her on a stool and Quinn saw a note on the counter.

_Quinn- I should be back before you wake up but if i'm not I just went for a run. I love you- Puck_

Quinn smiled and pulled orange juice out of the fridge and poured some into a plastic juice cup. She set it in front of Beth and she took a sip.

"Thanks Mommy."

"You're welcome. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes."

"Of course. Do you want to help me?"

"Yeah."

Quinn pulled out her recipe card and started getting ingredients out of the pantry. Beth looked at everything curiously.

"All you have to do is get that yellow jug, pour water into it, shake it and the pour it."

Quinn giggled. "I make them from scratch."

Beth looked shocked but helped her. Quinn pulled a pack of bacon out of the freezer and started cooking it. She had just poured some batter onto her pan when Puck came in all sweaty.

"Hey girls."

Beth turned and smiled. "Morning Daddy. Mommy's making pancakes. She doesn't use the jug!"

Puck laughed and kissed Quinn's cheek. She wrinkled her nose.

"Daddy needs a shower."

Puck smiled and looked at the bacon. "Really?"

Quinn looked as innocent as she could. "But your daughter wants bacon."

He rolled his eyes but walked upstairs to shower. By the time he came back downstairs Quinn set his plate on the counter with a cup of coffee. Quinn rolled Beth's pajama top's sleeves up and set her plate in front of her. She sat on Beth's other side. Beth took a bite.

"These are so much better then the jug ones."

Quinn and Puck laughed. The rest of their time with Beth was spent playing in her new playroom, taking her to the park, and taking her to the rec center to swim. They had so much fun that when Shelby came to pick her up Beth cried and didn't want to get into the car.

"I wanna stay." She was crying and holding onto Quinn's leg for dear life. They had been trying to get her into the car for almost 20 minutes. Shelby and Puck were getting frustrated and Quinn was trying to hold it together. She hated seeing her daughter cry. Quinn reached down and picked her up. Beth laid her head on her shoulder and cried into her neck. Puck carefully pulled Beth away from Quinn and swiftly buckled her into her booster seat. Beth cried but it was quieter. Puck and Quinn kissed her then Shelby drove away. Quinn and Puck went inside and upstairs so Puck could get his bag. Quinn leaned against the doorway.

"Do you have to leave?"

He laughed and zipped his bag. "I only live half an hour away. I can come back whenever you want me to."

Quinn wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. "How about Friday night?"

He grinned and kissed her again. He slipped his tounge into her mouth. When he heard her moan he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He moved to her neck and she ran her hands up his muscular back. He pulled away long enough to pull off his shirt. Quinn pulled hers off to. Puck ran his hands down her body and stopped at her stomach.

"Hmm what's this?"

Quinn smirked. "If I have to explain how that got there we have a problem."

He chuckled. "I think I remeber."

He kissed her bump the pulled her shorts down. She unbuttoned his jeans and he positioned himself at her entrance. He thrusted in gently. He tried to be gentle but Quinn nipped at his ear. When he finished he pulled out and rolled off of her. She snuggled into his side. He sighed and kissed her forehead. She never wanted him to leave but after half an hour he got up and dressed. She did to but then sat back down and frowned. He laughed and kissed her.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Quinn smiled and lead him out. She watched him get into his black 4 door pick up truck and drive away. She felt empty without him and Beth there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days Quinn did school work and cleaned. She had finally picked what she wanted to do. Photography was her little guilty pleasure. She was good at it. She also decided that she needed someone around when Puck couldn't be with her. She knew that once the baby came she would but until then she needed someone. A dog. Quinn wanted to get a dog. She decided to call Shelby and see if Beth could come to the shelter with her. Shelby agreed and Quinn picked Beth up. When they got to the shelter Beth looked up at Quinn.

"What kind of doggie are we getting?"

"Whichever one you want."

They walked up and down a few rows. So far the only dog Beth had shown any interest in was a black minature poodle but even then she said it wasn't the one. The lady at the shelter asked her what size dog she wanted and Beth told her tiny. The lady lead them down an aisle with tons of little dogs. Beth squealed when she saw a tiny cream colored french bulldog puppy. Quinn even thought it was adorable. Beth looked at the lady.

"Can I hold it?"

The lady reached into the kennel an pulled out the tiny puppy. Beth held it. The lady smiled.

"This is a little girl."

Beth looked at Quinn. "Can we keep her?"

Quinn held the puppy and it looked at her with it's big eyes. "Yes we can."

Beth smiled and reached for the puppy. Quinn sighed a few papers and they were allowed to take the puppy home. Beth had to hold her until they got to the pet store. Quinn asked the lady what all she would need and they filled the cart. When it came time to get her id tag Quinn looked at Beth.

"What do you want to name her?"

Beth thought for a minute. "Belle."

Quinn smiled and had her dog tag made. When they got back to Quinn's house they set Belle out in the yard and let her run around with Beth. Quinn's cellphone rang and she saw it was Puck.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You're still coming tommorow right?"

"Yeah I should be there around 4."

Just then Belle barked at Beth. Puck must have heard her.

"What was that?"

"I took Beth to the shelter with me to pick out a dog."

"Oh cool. What kind did you get?"

"She picked a french bulldog puppy and named her Belle."

"Oh yippy another girl in the house."

Quinn laughed. "She's really cute."

"All my girls are."

Beth came running up to Quinn with Belle at her heels. "Can I talk to Daddy?"

Quinn nodded and handed her the phone. Quinn picked Belle up while Beth talked.

"Hi Daddy...Yeah I named her Belle. When are you coming back to Mommy's...Can I stay with you guys...She'll say no...Aww please...ok...I love you..Here's Mommy."

Quinn took the phone and handed Beth the puppy. "Hey she wants to stay with us?"

"Yeah I told her she had to listen to Shelby and if she said no that meant no."

"Ok. I'll see you tommorow."

"See you tommorow."

"Love you Bye."

Quinn paused. He just said Love you. He had said it to her when they briefly reconcilled but he hadn't said it again since then. Quinn loved him too she was just afraid to say it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

By 7 o'clock that night Quinn was shocked that Shelby wasn't there to pick Beth up yet. Then it was 9 o'clock and Quinn tried to calm down as she put Beth to bed. She picked up Belle and put her in her kennel in Quinn's bedroom. She walked downstairs and tried to call Shelby. There was no answer. She tried again an hour later and still no answer. She decided she would take Beth over in the morning and see what was going on. So as she fell asleep she tried to convince herself that maybe Shelby went out or something. The next morning Quinn and Beth drove into New York and went to Shelby's apartment. Beth skipped down the hallway and stopped in front of the apartment. She knocked but there was no answer. She tried to door and it was open. Beth ran inside but stopped and Quinn soon found out why. All of Shelby's things were gone. Beth ran into her room.

"Mommy why is my stuff in boxes?"

Quinn didn't answer. She noticed a blue file sitting on the empty counter she read it carefully. A sticky note on top was a note from Shelby.

_Quinn,_

_I know you are going to think that I am a terrible person but I fell in love with this great man. He just doesn't want to raise a child that's not his. So I decided to give you and Puck back custody.- Love Shelby._

Quinn looked at the papers and saw that Shelby had signed everything. Quinn decided to call the land lord to see what was going on. He told her that Shelby was still paid for a month so Beth's stuff could stay there until Quinn could figure evything out. Quinn hung up and grabbed the papers.

"Beth come on we're leaving."

Beth came out and looked at Quinn confused. "What is going on?"

"I don't really know yet but you're going to stay with Daddy and I tonight."

Beth nodded. As soon as Quinn got home she called her lawyer to see what was going on. He confimed that the papers were in order and that all Puck and Quinn had to do was sign them. Quinn fed Beth lunch and then heard Puck's truck pull up outside. Beth looked up when the knock came. She ran ahead of Quinn and opened the door. Puck looked shocked to see her but smiled and picked her up.

"Hi Daddy!"

Puck kissed her cheek. "Hey Monkey Face."

He carried her into the kitchen then set her down. She looked at Quinn.

"Mommy can I get Belle out of her cage to show Daddy?"

Quinn nodded and Beth darted out of the rom. Puck could tell something was up by the look on her face. He dropped his bag and came forward.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn silently passed him the blue file. He picked it up and read it. When he was done he looked at Quinn.

"Is this for real?"

"I just talked to my lawyer and he says everything is in order. All we have to do is sign them."

Puck looked shocked. But Beth came into the room holding Belle. Puck set the folder down and knelt down to see the puppy. beth smiled.

"Isn't she cute?"

Puck smiled and held the puppy. She looked up at him with those big eyes and Puck frowned.

"Why does she do that?"

Quinn smiled. "Do what?"

"Make it hard for me not to like her."

Quinn laughed and kissed Puck's cheek. He handed Beth back the puppy. Quinn smiled at Beth.

"How about you take Belle outside and play with Belle."

"Ok."

She went out the back door with the puppy leaving Quinn and Puck to talk. He stared at the papers and then looked at Quinn.

"She just left her?"

"Yup."

Puck shook his head and grabbed Quinn's hand. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I mean we're pregnant and now thinking about taking back custody of our daughter when we're not married and we don't live together."

Puck sighed. He knew she had a point. He turned and placed a hand on her cheek. He gently pullled her closer. He looked into her green eyes. "I love you and our girls. I'm in if you're in."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. When they broke apart they kept their foreheads together. Puck kissed her again softly.

"I can put in for a transfer. It may take a few months but i'm pretty sure that it will go through. We can take time deciding when we get married. But we need to do this for Beth."

Quinn nodded and kissed him again. "Are you sure we can do this?"

Puck smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "I think we can."

Quinn smiled and rested her head on his shoulder he pulled her into his arms. When they pulled apart Quinn grabbed the papers and a pen and signed. She passed them to Puck and he copied. When it came time to change her last name, Quinn glanced at Puck before writting "Beth Hudson Puckerman". Puck saw and smiled. They both stood and watched Beth playing with the puppy outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Puck and Quinn got back the papers that said Beth was offically theirs. Puck moved all of Beth's favorite toys and clothes from Shelby's apartment to Quinn's house. The rest of her stuff they donated. Quinn hung baby pictures of Beth without Shelby in them on the wall. Puck put in for a transfer but as he suspected it would take a few months to make it through. Quinn was in maternity clothes by now and struggling to help Beth adjust. Beth had realized what had happened. She was really testing her boundries with Quinn. She finally realized that Quinn wasn't going to give in to her tantrums and started behaving better. Quinn decided to sign her up for dance class. She took her to the dance studio 2 blocks away and the teacher signed them up for a combo ballet, tap, and hip hop class. Beth was excited to pick out her dance clothes. Puck was coming by every weekend to be with Beth and Quinn. Since Quinn was now 18 weeks she had an ultrasound that unfortunetly Puck couldn't make. Quinn laid down and let the doctor perform the ultrasound. Quinn smiled through the whole thing and texted Puck a picture when she left she got a text from him 2 minutes later.

_p- everything go ok?_

_q-She's perfectly healthy_

_p- good how's beth?_

_q- She's excited 4 ballet_

_p- I can't wait to take her tonight. I love you._

_q- luv u 2_

Quinn smiled and picked Beth up from her nursery school. they went home and Quinn made them lunch. At 3 o'clock Puck pulled into the driveway. He didn't bother knocking anymore.

"Hey girls."

Beth kissed his cheek. "Daddy I get to go to dance tonight."

"I know are you excited?"

Beth nodded and picked Belle up. Puck kissed Quinn and then she handed him her ultrasound pictures. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her stomach. Quinn dressed Beth a black leotard with pink tights and her ballet slippers. She twisted her blonde curly hair into a bun. Beth ran downstairs and launched herself at Puck.

"Daddy take me to dance!"

Puck laughed and held her. "Are you excited?"

Beth shook he head and when he set her down she grabbed her bag. "Let's roll."

Quinn laughed and grabbed her purse and followed them out. Puck buckled Beth into her booster seat the pulled out of the driveway. As soon as they got to the studio Beth was so excited. Puck carried her in then set her down inside. Quinn and Puck sat with the other parents and watched her dance. She did amazing. She had great balance, patience, and technique. When it came to hip hop Beth had fun. Quinn was shocked that her 3 year old knew how to twerk. When she was done She came running out and kissed Puck's cheek.

"Did you see me?"

Puck picked her up and kissed her. "Yes you did great."

Beth smiled and reached for Quinn. She carried her out to the car and buckled her in. Puck decided to buy them ice cream and then went back to Quinn's house. Beth jumped on the trampoline while they fixed dinner. Quinn stopped cutting up veagtables when she felt a nudge. Puck looked at her but didn't say anything. Quinn felt it again and her eyes widened. She smiled and looked at Puck.

"Oh my God give me your hand!"

He looked confused until she placed his hand on her stomach and he felt a nudge. He grinned and turned away from the stove. He picked her up and set her on the counter. He kissed her stomach and then her lips. Quinn pulled away and laughed when she felt the baby kicking again.

"I think she knows Daddy's here."

He smiled and placed his hand back onto her stomach. "Maybe she's hungry."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her off the counter and set her on her feet. When he finally broke the kiss Quinn was breathless. They finished dinner and ate with Beth. When they finished Quinn cleaned up while Puck gave Beth her bath. Belle was dancing around Quinn's feet for the leftover cicken. Quinn boke up a few smaller pieces and put them into her food bowl. Quinn locked up and walked upstairs. Beth emerged from the bathroom in her pink polka dot pajamas. She ran over to Quinn with her pink hair brush.

"Mommy don't let Daddy brush my hair."

Quinn laughed and started gently combing through her hair. Puck came out of the bathroom and smiled. When Quinn was done Beth ran into her bedroom to pick out her bedtime story. Puck read it to her and they kissed her goodnight. Quinn walked into her bedroom and walked into her closet. She had just pulled on her pajama top when Puck walked in and kissed her neck. Quinn smiled and molded her back to him. He ran his hands dow her arms giving her chills. She turned and captured his lips. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed gently. He crawled under the covers with her in just his boxers. He pulled her close and slowly slid his hand under her shirt. It traced over her bump and then up her back. Quinn tilted her head back as Puck kissed her neck again. He suddenly flipped on top of her. He slid her panties off and pulled off his boxers. As he thrusted in Quinn pulled him as close to her as she could. He thrusted in a few more times then bit her her neck. When he pulled out he kissed where he had bitten. The hickie he left had an odd shape. He had always saved the hearts for Quinn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Puck was about to leave on Sunday. Beth was down for her nap and Quinn and Puck were laying in bed. Their hands were interlocked and Puck was planting soft butterfly kisses to her face and neck. Quinn sighed and kissed his lips. She never wanted to pull away.

"How much longer do you think it will take for your transfer to go through?"

Puck kissed her neck. "I don't know it could be a few days or a few months. I just hope it goes through before the baby is born."

Quinn nodded and kissed him. "I just don't want you to leave."

He sighed. "I don't want to leave but I have to."

Quinn felt a kick and smiled. She placed Puck's hand on her stomach and he chuckled. Quinn nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed his stuble lined jaw.

"Someone else doesn't want you to leave either."

He slithered his arm around Quinn and pulled her close. "Quinn you know I want to stay here but until the transfer is approved I have to go back to New York."

Quinn kissed his neck and sat up. They got dressed and went downstairs. Quinn on one of her counter stools and fired up her laptop. Puck came behind her and turned her stool. he had his blach duffel in his hand but he dropped it to the floor. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. When he pulled away he took her hands in his.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment for days because I have to go back to work."

Quinn sighed and lokked at their hands. "What if the transfer doesn't go through before the baby comes? What if i'm stuck here alone with both of our girls and I won't have anyone to help me?"

Puck wiped the tear that fell from her eye. "How about we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

Quinn still wasn't convinced. He kissed her forehead.

"Quinn we will be ok. I promise."

Quinn kissed him and then stood up. "Sorry it's mostly the hormones. I know you have no control over this."

Puck smiled and kissed her again. Quinn picked his bag and held it tight.

"You are not taking your stuff back though. If we are going to keep doing this your leaving your stuff."

Puck smiled and held her close. He pulled away and kissed her stomach. Quinn walked outside into the cool fall air with him. He got in his truck and smiled.

"Give B a kiss for me."

Quinn nodded and watched him drive away. She kept thinking that this was suppose to get easier and instead it was getting harder to say goodbye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn went through the next few days in a daze. She missed Puck but held it together. She had just dropped Beth off at nursery school when her phone rang. She read Puck's name and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey Babe. Did you get a text from Rachel?"

"No she doesn't have my number remeber?"

"Oh yeah. Well she and Kurt have been running the glee club on the DL and they raised enough cash to go to sectionals. They're going to be at Dalton. Do you and Beth want to go?"

Quinn hesitated before answering. "You do remeber that my mom still doesn't know about the baby righ? Or your mom."

"Well about that."

"Puck?"

"I told my mom a few weeks ago. Don't worry she won't say anything to anyone but my family. She wants us to come for Thanksgiving."

Quinn thought about it and gave in. "Ok but i'm still not telling my mom."

"That's your decison. By the way I got good news."

"What?"

"My transfer went through. I can move in with you as soon as we get back from Lima. You know if you still want me?"

Quinn laughed. "Shut up you know I want you to."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too."

Quinn hung up and smiled. She went home and decided to start packing for Lima. She knew that there was no way she could hide her bump. She just packed her favorite clothes and zipped her suitcase back up. She packed Beth and decided to let her pack her own toys. When she picked Beth up she told her the news.

"Hey Beth guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy is moving in with us."

Beth cheered and Quinn smiled.

"And we are going on a trip with him."

Beth grinned. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to where daddy and I grew up and we are going to spend time with his family."

Beth's face fell. "What if they don't like me?"

Quinn pulled into her garage and pulled Beth out of the back. When they got inside Quinn sat Beth on the counter.

"Daddy's family is who I lived with when you were in my belly. They already love you."

Beth smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek. Quinn did start feeling butterflies though.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After nearly 12 hours of driving they turned onto Puck's street. Quinn felt nervous and Puck saw it. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Quinn it's going to be fine."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "You think our friends are going to go easy on us?"

Puck laughed. "I thought you were nervous about my mom."

"Your mom doesn't freak me out. At least this time we aren't 16."

He smiled and pulled into the driveway. It was pitch black out but his mom's porch light came on. Quinn pulled a sleeping Beth from the backseat. Puck decided to grab the bags later. He didn't bother knocking.

"We're here!"

Puck's 13 year old sister Sarah came running down the stairs. "Noah!"

He caught her and held her tight for a minute. When he set her down she smiled at Quinn.

"Hey Quinn I would hug you but you have your hands full."

Quinn smiled and looked down at Beth who was waking up. Quinn set her on her feet and she looked at Sarah. Sarah knelt down and smiled at Beth.

"Hi Beth. I'm Aunt Sarah."

Beth smiled but held onto Quinn's hands. Puck's mother Ruth came around the corner then. She looked the same as always. The same dark hair as her children but it was cut in a bob. She had deep brown eyes like Sarah and crows feet. But she smiled and pulled her son into a hug.

"It's about time you came home."

He smiled and pulled away. Ruth then hugged Quinn.

"It's good to see you."

"You too."

She released Quinn and smiled at Beth. "Hello Beth."

Beth smiled but still didn't want to move. Ruth looked at Puck.

"What am I being called?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. maybe Nana?"

Ruth nodded and looked at Beth. "Ok so i'm Nana."

Beth still smiled but she reached for Puck. He picked her up and tickled her.

"Since when are you shy?"

Beth kissed his cheek. "I just am."

Ruth smiled at them and ushered Quinn into the kitchen. Puck set Beth down so that he could grab the bags. Quinn sat down on the couch with Sarah while Ruth sat in the recliner. Beth ran to Quinn and climbed onto her lap. Ruth smiled.

"She is such a cutie."

Quinn smiled. "Oh don't let her fool you she is a firecracker."

Ruth laughed. "Oh Noah was too."

Puck walked back into the room looking curious. "What was I?"

Ruth turned. "Oh speak of the devil. I just said you were a lot like Beth as a kid."

Puck smiled and sat down next to Quinn. "I was an angel."

Quinn looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Yeah right."

He gave her a look and kissed her quickly. When they went upstairs they put Beth to bed in Sarah's room on her bottom bunk. They went into Puck's room and fell into bed. Quinn laughed.

"This is like flashback."

He smiled. "What is?"

"Umm me and you in your bedroom while i'm pregnant."

He laughed and pulled her close. "But this time I can do this."

He ducked his head and kissed her neck. Quinn giggled as he flipped on top. They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. Puck groaned.

"Come in."

Beth came into the room holding her bunny. She came over to Quinn's side of the bed.

"Mommy can i sleep in here?"

Quinn frowned. "I don't know. Daddy?"

Puck sighed and nodded. "Ok but only one night."

Beth climbed in between them and snuggled against Puck. She reached out and put Quinn's arm over her. Quinn kisssed her forehead and then mouthed "I love you" to Puck before falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn and Puck woke up the next day to Beth spread eagle in the middle of the bed. Quinn woke up first and smiled. Puck started to stir and looked at Beth. His eyes met Quinn's and he smiled.

"How does something so little take up so much space?"

Quinn giggled and stood up. She and Puck got dressed and headed downstairs. Sarah was sitting at the counter eating cereal. She looked up as they walked in.

"Today is Mom's last day at work before a week of the night shift."

Puck nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sarah looked at Quinn curious.

"Beth sleep in Noah's room with you guys?"

Quinn nodded. "She has trouble the first night in a new place."

Sarah nodded and looked at her brother. "Anyway I can get a ride to school in half an hour?"

Puck sighed. "Yeah i'll drop you off."

Sarah got up and hugged him before dropping her dishes in the sink and running upstairs. Quinn and Puck had just started eating when Beth came downstairs. She ran over to Quinn and crawled up on the stool next to her. After they fed her Quinn took her upstairs and dressed her in a pink and black shirt dress, black cardigan and her black mary janes. Quinn carried her downstairs and they all got into Puck's truck. He dropped sarah off at the middle school then drove to the high school. When they walked through the doors Quinn pulled at her yellow blouse nervously. Puck stopped her and held her hand. When they reached the choir room Puck reached down and carried Beth inside.

"Hey everyone."

Quinn followed him inside and everyone was looking from Beth to Quinn's stomach. Luckily Kurt stood up and hugged Quinn and smiled at Beth.

"Hi Beth. I'm Uncle Kurt."

Beth smiled and shook his hand. Rachel walked over and hesitated.

"Umm wow is this why neither of you two have been in touch?"

Puck smiled and wrapped an arm around Quinn. "Most of it."

She smiled and motioned for them to sit. "Ok now that we are all here we need to come up with a plan for sectionals."

Quinn listened to Rachel speak and was shocked that she was actually good with the kids. When they were done Santana hugged Quinn.

"So how did this happen?"

Quinn glanced over and saw Puck holding Beth talking to Sam and Jake. "Umm well when we were together in May we slept together and this happened." She motioned to her bump. "And then Beth happened a couple of months ago."

Santana nodded. "So are you two together?"

Quinn smiled. "Yeah kinda."

She laughed and hugged her again. "Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

Quinn walked over and grabbed Puck's free hand. He smiled and kissed her softly. They decided to go to Breadstixs for lunch. They ate and chatted about sectionals. As they left Puck wanted to go back to the high school but since Beth was tired Quinn decided to go back to his house while he was at the school. He dropped them off and Quinn put Beth down for a nap in Sarah's room. Quinn ended up taking a short nap to. When they woke up Quinn decided to take Beth for a walk around the neighborhood. They were about 2 blocks from Puck's house when Quinn stopped. Beth looked at her.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

Quinn didn't answer she had seen a group of older ladies walking towards them. Almost all of them turned the corner except for one who was staring at Quinn. She approached her and Quinn was frozen. Judy fabray approached her daughter.

"Quinn?"

Quinn picked beth up and tried to control her breathing. "Mom."

Judy looked at Beth then at Quinn's pregnant belly. "What is going on. I don't hear from you for months and then you turn up here pregnant again and with the child you had before."

"I didn't show up here i'm only here for Thanksgiving and then i'm going home."

Judy looked confused. "Who are you here with?"

Quinn didn't answer but she saw the lightbulb go off in her mom's head when she realized where they were and the look on Quinn's face.

"Noah Puckerman? Again? You are going to let that boy ruin your life again?"

Quinn felt her anger rising. She spun around and started stalking towards Puck's house. Her mom followed them. Quinn approached the front door before her mom stopped her. Quinn set Beth down.

"Quinn Lucille answer me. You are going to let him ruin your career? Your future?"

"He is my future. He and our kids are my future and I am happy with him."

Judy threw her hands up. "He is the same guy who knocked you up 4 years ago."

Quinn saw Puck pull up behind her mother. He saw the look on Quinn's face and hopped out. He ran up to Quinn and Judy rounded on him.

"Oh and here he is."

Puck looked at Quinn who was glaring at her mother. "You see this is why I didn't tell you. If you can't say anything nice about Puck then you don't have to be in my life."

Judy glared at Puck. "You did this you turned my daughter against me."

Puck opened the front door and set Beth inside. "I didn't do anything. You are calling me a bad guy for staying by her side when she was pregnant with Beth? For supporting her decision to put her up for adoption? For wanting us to be a family now and wanting to take care of her? That makes me a bad guy?"

Judy just glared and looked at Quinn. "When he gets shot and killed while he is deployed don't come crying to me."

With that she turned and walked away. Puck ushered Quinn into the house. Her face was set like stone. Puck sat her on the couch and held her tight. Quinn nuzzled her head into his neck and breathed. She calmed down and kissed his neck.

"I love you."

He kissed her. "I love you too."

Quinn noticed his voice shook a little. She pulled away and noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He kissed her lips softly. "Wait here a sec."

He pulled away and ran up the stairs. When he came back down he grabbed Quinn's hand and dropped down to one knee. He showed her a black velvet jewelry box then flipped it open revealing the most beautiful ring Quinn had ever seen. It was a 3 carat cushion cut diamond on a silver band. Quinn stared at it and Puck smiled.

"This was my grandmother's. I know we never talked about it but i want to be with you and our girls no matter what. So will you marry me?"

Quinn smiled and kissed him. "Yes."

He smiled, "Yes?"

"Yes one thousand times yes."

He slid the ring on her left hand and kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ate dinner with Puck's mom and celebrated their engagment. When Puck and Quinn were lying in bed together later Quinn rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

"So what brought this on? My mother?"

Puck sighed and kissed her cheek. "I've been thinking about doing this for a while but something she said made me think that now was the perfect time."

Quinn frowned. "What?"

"The part about me possibly being deployed. I mean it is not possible for a year but after that I can be at anytime. I just want you and the girls to get my benifits and if something were to happen to me I know you and the girls will be taken care of."

Quinn cringed and held him tight. "Can we cross that bridge when we get there?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes we can."

Quinn let him kiss he neck before she thought of something. "Lila."

He pulled away. "What?"

Quinn smiled and kissed his neck. "I think we should name her Lila. Lila Faith."

Puck smiled and kissed her. "I love it."

Quinn slipped her tounge into his mouth and flipped on top of him. He ran his hands up her hips before gently turning so they were side by side again. He pulled his boxers down and her panties. He hitched her leg around his hips. After that every worry left Quinn's mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the time in Lima was great. The New Directions took first at sectionals and Quinn and Puck had fun with his family. When they went home, Puck moved all of his things into Quinn's. They redecorated and made it more their place. They started to decorate the nursery with Beth's help. Quinn was sitting on the couch with her laptop while Beth sat next to her.

"Mommy don't order anything pink for the baby's room."

Quinn smiled at her. "Why?"

"Because pink is my color. She can have purple."

Quinn smirked. She found some grey and lavender bed linens that she liked. She flipped her computer and showed Beth.

"Will this work for Sissy?"

Beth looked. "Yup."

Quinn ordered the bedding and was about to look at baby furniture when Puck walked in. Quinn turned and smiled.

"Hey. How was work?"

Puck sat down in the chair by the sofa and started pulling his boots off. "It was ok. We have to get ready for a physical check on Friday."

Quinn nodded and Beth gave him a hug. She looked at him seriously.

"I helped Mommy order Sissy's bed stuff."

Puck smiled. "Let me guess pink?"

Beth shook her head. "Pink is my color. Purple is Lila's."

Puck laughed and moved to sit next to Quinn. She leaned over and kissed him before showing him the bedding set she had found.

"Do you like it?"

He looked and smiled. "It's umm cool."

Quinn smiled. "You would like boys bedding better."

Puck nodded and pulled her close. He placed an hand on her stomach. "But I wouldn't trade my girls for anything."

Quinn kissed him softly then pulled Beth into her arms. Beth squealed.

"Mommy let me go."

Quinn kissed her cheek then handed her to Puck. Puck held her close then set her down. Quinn kept thinking about something that she made a point of mentioning it to Puck that night.

"Hey I um saw something on Facebook."

Puck turned his head away from the dresser a little. "What?"

"Shelby is coming back to New york. What are we suppose to do if she tries to come near Beth?"

Puck crawled under the covers with her. "i don't know maybe we can get a restraining order."

Quinn sighed and snuggled into his side. "I wish we didn't have to worry about it."

Puck sighed. "You shouldn't. Let me do the worrying."

Quinn kissed him and quickly fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn was taking Beth to ballet the next week when she recived a phone call. Quinn had let it go to voicemail since she was driving but as she watched Beth's dance class she listened to it.

"Hi Quinn it's Shelby. I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from but I am getting married and I was wondering if you and Puck would bring Beth? Just think about it. Bye."

Quinn was shocked. She stood up and walked outside to call Puck. His phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Babe. I just walked through the door."

"Puck."

"What's wrong?"

"Shelby called me."

"She what?"

"She called me. She wants us to bring Beth to her wedding."

"Well what did you tell her?"

"Oh I didn't actually talk to her. She left me a voicemail."

"Oh well were not going to answer. I'll call Artie's dad and get a restraining order and i'll block Shelby's number from our phones."

"Ok. Thanks Babe."

"Do you want me to come to Beth's class?"

"No i'll be fine. I'll see you at home."

"Love you. Bye."

Quinn hung up and watched the rest of Beth's she was done she drove home and walked in through the garage. Puck was standing by the stove.

"Hey B, how was dance?"

Beth ran over to him and kissed his cheek. "I learned how to bootay pop."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

Beth nodded and kicked to be put down. She ran into her playroom. Puck looked at Quinn.

"Yeah we might want to lock her in a closet when she turns 13."

Puck smirked and pulled her close. "Are you ok?"

Quinn buried her head in his chest. "Yeah. I just want Beth to be happy."

Puck kissed her forehead. "She is. We are doing the right thing."

Quinn kissed him softly and then helped him with dinner. When they were done eating Quinn gave beth her bath then walked into her room with her. beth grabbed a book off her shelf and set belle on the bed before crawling in herself. Beth looked at Quinn.

"Mommy can Daddy read me my book?"

Quinn nodded and called for Puck. He came in and sat down on the otherside of Beth. The three of them read Sleeping Beauty and then Quinn and Puck snuck out once Beth was asleep. Quinn set belle in her kennel and pulled on an old shirt of Puck's to sleep in. She had just laid her head down when Puck emerged from the closet. Puck slid in with her and kissed her cheek.

"Quinn don't worry."

"I'm trying but Lila is not helping."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep uneasily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn watched from the door as Puck painted the nursery the lightest shade of lavender. Quinn smiled.

"You have paint in your hair."

He smiled and kept painting. When he was done he walked over and kissed her. "Do you like it?"

Quinn smiled and kissed him again. He laughed and went to shower. Quinn went downstairs to fix Beth a snack. The little girl sat at the counter and turned to Quinn.

"Mommy can my friend Sadie come over for a playdate?"

Quinn smiled. "I'll ask Sadie's mommy at dance tommorow."

Beth smiled and ate her goldfish. When Puck came downstairs he walked over to Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"Did I get all of the paint out?"

Quinn ran her fingers through his hair and nodded. Beth hopped off her stool and picked up Belle. She ran over to the back door and gasped.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's snowing."

Quinn walked over to the glass door and peered into her backyard. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn. She leaned back against him as they watched the snow fall. They ended up sitting in the family room watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate. Beth kept looking outside as the snow got deeper and deeper. By 9 o'clock they easily had a foot of snow. Quinn carried a sleeping Beth to bed then snuggled with Puck on the couch. Quinn smiled.

"Well one week to Christmas."

He smiled and kissed her forehead and Quinn continued.

"Are you sure you're ok not celebrating Hannakah?"

"Yes. We can celebrate next year with my mom. It is too much traveling for you right now."

Quinn pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her legs. Puck pulled her closer to keep her warm. They both fell asleep. They woke up the next morning to Beth squealing. Quinn sat up and peered outside. They had 16 inches of snow. Puck checked his phone and smiled.

"Daddy isn't going to work."

Beth kissed his cheek. "Can we go outside and play?"

Puck stood up and looked outside. "Maybe this afternoon after Daddy shovels the driveway."

Quinn frowned. "I can come help."

Puck smirked. "Babe the driveway is 9 feet long. I think I can handle it."

After he drank a cup of coffee he pulled on his snowboarding pants and jacket. He put a black hat on his head and pulled on his black snow boots. When he opened the door Quinn felt an icy breeze come inside. He was only out there an hour before the driveway was clear and so was his truck. He walked inside and kicked his boots and coat off at the door. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Quinn set a steamy mug of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks Babe."

"How cold is it out?"

He gave her a wicked grin, stood up and cornered her. He nuzzled his freezing cheek against hers. She playfuuly pushed him away.

"Should we wait before letting Beth go out?"

Puck thought. "As long as she is really bundled up she should be fine."

Quinn nodded and picked belle up. She had put her in a light pink sweater since she was so small. Puck set belle outside but 5 minutes later she wanted back in. He opened the door and picked her up laughing.

"Belle doesn't like snow."

Beth came out of her play room and looked at Puck. "Daddy can we go outside now?"

Puck smiled. "I'll take you outside. Let Mommy bundle you up though."

Beth nodded and Quinn took her upstairs. Quinn put her in a grey turtleneck, black leggings, pink snowboarding pants, her pink and grey North face hoodie and her pink polka dot hooded puffer coat. Beth walked downstairs and pulled on a pair of pink socks and her pink snowboots. Puck came and laughed at her.

"She looks like nanark of the north."

Quinn smiled and put Beth's pink fleece hat on her head and her matching pink gloves. Beth frowned.

"I'm hot."

Puck pulled back on his stuff. "You won't be when you get outside."

They went into the frontyard and played for about an hour. When Quinn peeked outside she saw that they had built a snowman. She made hot chocolate and sticky buns for them. When they came inside Puck helped Beth take her stuff off and then let her run to Quinn.

"Mommy did you see our snowman?"

"Yes he is cool."

Beth smiled and climbed onto the stool. She still had her Northface hoodie on over her turtleneck. Beth drank her hot chocolate and ate her sticky bun while Puck walked over and kissed Quinn quickly. Quinn smiled as she looked at both of them. She couldn't wait for the baby to get here and join the fun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Christmas Eve Quinn and Beth made cookies and waited for Puck to get home. He had to work that day. A few days ago he had come home with a big Christmas tree and some decorations. They decorated it as a family. Beth loved the lights. She wanted to leave Santa cookies and milk before she went to bed. They had just pulled the last batch out of the oven when Puck walked through the door.

"Hey girls! It smells good in here."

He walked into the kitchen and stole a cookie. He kissed Quinn and smiled.

"You two have been busy."

"Beth wants to make sure Santa had enough cookies."

Beth smiled. "I even put sprinkles on them."

Puck kissed her cheek and then went upstairs to change. They ate dinner then watched some Christmas cartoons before Beth started rubbing her eyes. Quinn smiled.

"We better get you to bed before Santa comes."

Beth nodded and made sure that she left Santa's cookies and milk on the counter. Puck read her a story and then came back downstairs.

"Give it an hour."

Quinn nodded. After an hour they pulled Beth's gifts out of hiding and set them out. When they were done they went upstairs and fell asleep. Quinn woke with a start when she felt somthing jump onto the bed. She then saw it was Beth.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up it's Christmas!"

Puck woke up and caught her in his arms. He gave her sloppy kisses then released her. They followed Beth down the stairs and then smiled at the look on the little girls face. Quinn pulled Belle out of her kennel and let her outside. When she brought Belle back in beth was looking at her Santa gift's. They had gotten her a baby alive doll, a dressup kit, some Barbie stuff, a dollhouse, Calico critters, and some movies. Beth started opening her girts and had the biggest grin on her face. Quinn had wrapped 5 new outfits, 2 pairs of shoes, an American Girl doll, some American Girl doll stuff, her own TV, some new dance outfits, 2 cds, and a furreal friend. Puck and Quinn kept their gifts to eachother simple. But when Quinn reached a long wrapped box she noticed Puck get his phone out. She opened the box to reveal and beautiful charm bracelet. It had a charm for every major milestone together. She noticed the tiny "B" and "L" charms and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him.

"You're amazing."

He smiled and Quinn saw him reach for his special gift. He opened the box and saw his new watch. He flipped it to the back and saw that Quinn had engraved.

_To the greatest Dad in the world. Love- Beth and Lila_

He smiled and put it on. beth disappeared for a minutes and retuerned with two wrapped gifts. She handed a small wrapped gift to Quinn. She unwrapped a small jewelry box that Beth had painted pink. She opened it and saw that Beth had made her a friendship bracelet. Quinn kissed her cheek while Puck opened his. It was a scrapbook that Beth had made. She put all of their goofy pictures in it as well as some pictures Quinn had copied for her of she and Puck in the hospital with Beth. Puck picked her up and kissed her. beth pulled one last gift from behind her back.

"Here Mommy I made this for Lila."

Quinn looked at what she had. It was a white onesie that Beth had painted "Lila" on. Quinn showed it to Puck and kissed Beth again. It was the best Christmas Quinn had ever had


	4. Chapter 4

During the first few weeks of January Quinn prepared for Lila's arrival. She spent more time taking classes so she could take a week off when the baby got there. Beth was still taking dance lessons and going to nursery school. Quinn was surprised by some of the dance moms at beth's studio with a small baby shower. Their friends from home also sent gifts. Quinn was sitting on the nursery floor with all of Lila's clothes laid out. Beth was helping her organize it. When Puck walked in he laughed and sat down.

"What are we doing?"

Quinn smiled. "Organizing by size."

Puck smiled and helped them finish. They decided to order dinner and ate in the family room. Quinn started having a few contractions but brushed them off as Braxton Hicks. She put Beth to bed then decided to go to bed early herself. She had just crawled under the covers when Puck came in.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just sore."

He nodded and climbed into bed with her. Quinn fell asleep to the sound of a football game Puck was watching. She woke up later with even stronger contractions. She glanced at the clock. 3:18am. She shook off the contractions since they weren't very close together. When Puck's alarm went off at 6am Quinn's contractions were a lot closer. She had her eyes closed until she felt a gush of warm liquid. Her eyes shot open and she looked at Puck. He was digging through their closet.

"Puck?"

His face emerged. "Hey. What are you doing up?"

Quinn sat up and pulled the blankets off. "My water just broke."

He walked over quickly and helped her stand. "Are you ok? Have you had any contractions?"

"I've had contractions all night but they weren't really consitant."

Puck nodded and picked up his cell phone. He called his friend Sean and asked if he and his wife could look after Beth. they agreed and while Quinn got dressed Puck woke Beth up. She was snuggled under her blankets, holding her stuffed bunny tight. He felt bad but nudged her awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Puck picked her up.

"B guess what?"

Beth looked at him. "What?"

"Mommy's having the baby!"

Beth grinned and leaned her head on Puck's shoulder. He packed a change of clothes in her backpack and carried her into he and Quinn's bedroom. Quinn was leaning on the bed trying to breathe through a contraction. He came up behind her and rubbed her back until he felt her muscles relax. They went downstair and climbed into Puck's truck. After they dropped beth off they went to the hospital. Quinn started feeling nervous. She remebered how bad it hurt when she had Beth. When they arrived at the hospital they were taken to a room and Quinn changed into a gown. The doctor walked in to examine Quinn. Thankfully she looked nice.

"Hello Quinn I am Dr. Thomas. Let's see how far dialated you are."

Quinn held Puck's hand as examined her.

"Ok you are almost 8cm. It looks like you got some good work in at home. It shouldn't be much longer."

Quinn nodded and left the room. Puck held her hand as each contraction rippled through Quinn's body. Quinn handled the pain better then she did with Beth. Instead of yelling at Puck she leaned on him for comfort and support. She breathed through each contraction and tried to relax. After an hour passed Quinn looked at Puck.

"I need to push."

He kissed her forehead and pressed her call button. The nurse walked in smiling.

"How are we doing?"

Puck looked at her. "She says she needs to push."

The nurse examined Quinn and nodded. "Yup you're 10cm. I'll call ."

Quinn nodded and Puck wiped a cool cloth over her forehead. When Dr. Thomas walked in Quinn was grateful.

"Ok Quinn on your next contraction you can push."

Quinn pushed for 15 minutes. She was exhusted and fell back when the baby slid into the doctor's arms. She heard the baby cry and then raised her head in time to see Puck cutting the umpilical cord. He kissed Quinn's forehead while the nurse cleaned the baby off. When the nurse placed Lila in Quinn's arms she had the biggest grin on her face. She looked down at her baby and felt a tear fall from her eye. Lila looked just like Puck. She had tan skin, chubby cheeks, and his nose. She had Quinn's blonde hair and rosebud mouth. Quinn grinned when the baby opened her eyes and Quinn saw that she had Puck's grandmother's sapphire blue eyes. She was 6lbs 8 ounces 18 inches of perfection. Quinn kissed her forehead and smiled at Puck. He placed his hand on the baby's tiny head. After a few minutes Quinn sat up more and passed Lila to Puck. He stared at their little girl in awe. They spent nearly an hour getting to know Lila. When they heard a knock on the door they both looked up and saw Sean's wife Melissa smiling.

"Umm someone is anxious to meet her little sister."

puck smiled and walked over to the door. He picked beth up and carried her inside. She gasped when she saw the tiny baby. Puck set her on the bed next to Quinn. Beth kissed Lila's forehead.

"She's cute."

Quinn smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

Beth nodded. Quinn gently placed beth into her arms and helped Beth hold her. After a few minutes Puck reached over and brushed his finger over Lila's cheek. The baby screwed up her face slightly. Beth looked up at Puck.

"Don't make my sister cry."

Puck looked at Beth shocked while Quinn giggled. Her family was complete.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn sat in the backseat of Puck's truck with Lila as he drove them let Lila hold onto her pinkie finger the whole way there. When Puck pulled into the driveway they saw a very excited Beth standing by the front door. Quinn stepped out and pulled Lila's carseat from it's base. Puck grabbed her bags and lead them into the house. beth ran in front of him to the family room where melissa and her 2 year old daughter Jessica were sitting. Beth started jumping up and down.

"Mommy i want to hold Lila."

Quinn smiled and sat down on the couch. She pulled Lila from her carseat and cradled her so Beth and Jessica could see her. Melissa smiled.

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you. And thanks for watching Beth."

"Hey us Air Force wives have to stick together."

Quinn laughed and Puck led melissa and Jessica out. Quinn had Beth sit back on the couch and handed her Lila. The baby's big blue eyes looked around the room. Beth giggled and kissed Lila's forehead. Puck sat down next to Beth and kissed her cheek. After a few minutes Beth let Puck take Lila and she went to play with her toys. Puck set Lila so that her head was on his chest and he held under her bottom and her head. He stared at Lila in awe and kissed her head. Quinn sat next to him and kissed his cheek. he smiled at her.

"You were amazing."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks." She brushed her finger across Lila's cheek. "She looks like you."

Puck glanced at the baby. "She has you in her too."

"Well I hope you like blondes."

"Considering all three of my favorite girls are, I would say i'm crazy for blondes."

Quinn grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep quickly. When she woke up Lila was in her bouncy seat on the coffee table. She smiled and sat up. Lila looked at her and grinned. Quinn turned and saw Puck making dinner. He walked over when he saw that she was awake.

"Hey Babe."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About 2 hours."

Quinn nodded and grabbed Lila and then grabbed the journal that the doctor suggested they keep. Since Lila isn't a fussy baby they didn't know when she was hungry in the hospital so they started tracking it. She saw that Lila hadn't eaten for almost 3 hours so she set the journal down and adjusted Lila the way the nurse had shown her. She covered herself with Lila's baby blanket. Puck wrote the time down in the journal for her then went back to cooking. After a few minutes she burped Lila and carried her into the kitchen. Puck finished making dinner and called beth. She came in and sat down next to Quinn at the counter. She looked at Lila and kissed her cheek.

"Is she sleeping?"

Quinn looked and saw Lila was fighting her eyelids and started stroking the baby's nose. "Almost. She's trying to fight it."

Puck smiled and kissed Quinn's forehead. They ate and chatted quietly and then Quinn took Lila upstairs and laid her in her bassinet. She put Beth to bed and then laid down in she and Puck's room. He came in a little while later and smiled at Lila. He laid down next to Quinn and kissed her.

"She's out cold."

Quinn smiled. "I get the feeling tonight will be rough."

He nodded and turned out the light.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up the next day and checked on Lila. The baby was sucking on her pacifier content. Last night went better then Quinn had anticipated. Lila slept on average 4 hours between feedings. Quinn picked her up and nursed her. Lila clung to Quinn's pinky finger as she nursed. When she finished Quinn burped her and kissed her head. She carried her over to she and Puck's bed and laid her in the middle. Quinn put her pacifier back in her mouth and let her play with her finger. Puck woke up a few minutes later and smiled at Lila.

"How long has she been up?"

"I don't know. I woke up half an hour ago and she was awake."

Puck nodded and kissed Lila's hand. They went downstairs and made breakfast. Puck had pulled the last waffle out of the iron when Beth came downstairs rubbing her eyes. She climbed onto a counter stool and ate her waffles, still not awake enough to talk. After breakfast she was wide awake.

"Mommy am I still going to dance tonight?"

"Yes and school today so lets go get you dressed."

Beth groaned but went upstairs. Quinn handed Lila to Puck and helped Beth get dressed. When she came back downstairs Puck had started the dishwasher and was playing with Lila on the couch. Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek. He grinned at her and cradled Lila to his chest. Quinn sat down next to him.

"Can I bug you to take Beth to pre-school?"

Puck nodded and passed her Lila. He picked Beth up and grabbed his keys. "Are you ready for school?"

Beth shook her head and kissed Quinn and Lila ggodbye. Quinn smiled at her. "Have a good day B-bug."

She watched Puck walk outside with Beth and smiled. She cleaned up beth's playroom while Puck was gone. When he came back they spent the morning getting to know Lila better. She was a very easy baby. Her favorite activity was chewing on her hand. When Beth came home it was hard to get her to leave Lila alone. She wanted to hold her and kiss her all the time. Quinn had to remind Beth several times that Lila was not a toy. They all ate dinner together and Puck put Beth to bed. Quinn stayed up with Lila. She laid her down on she and Puck's bed and let the baby grab her pinkie fingers. Puck walked in smiling. He sat down and kissed Lila's head. The rest of the day Puck and Quinn tried to figure out Lila's crys. By the time they went to bed that night they had figured out that Lila was a very easy baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple weeks passed and today was Puck's first day back to work since Lila was born. Quinn fed Lila while he got dressed when he emerged from the bathroom he sat on the bed to pull on his boots. He glanced up as Quinn burped Lila.

"I'll have my cell on if you need me. I can be home in 10 minutes."

Quinn smiled and walked over to him. "We'll be fine."

He sighed and stood up. "I'll drop Beth off at school."

Quinn kissed him softly. "Thank you." She held Lila up slightly. "Have a good day Daddy."

Lila gave Puck a toothless grin. He kissed her cheek and then Quinn's lips. He grabbed his keys and then walked downstairs. Quinn followed and found beth playing in her play room.

"Beth time for school."

Beth stood up and Quinn helped her put her pink rain coat over her purple pocket dress and purple striped leggings. She slid on her brown buckle boots and kissed her mom and sister goodbye. Puck grabbed her hot pink backpack on the way out the door. For the rest of her morning Quinn caught up on laundry. At 11:30 Quinn buckled Lila into her carseat and grabbed her keys. She went into the garage and buckled Lila into her backseat. She drove to Beth's school and carried Lila inside. Beth came running over and smiled.

"Can I give Lila a kiss?"

"Of course."

Beth kissed Lila's forehead and held her hand. When they got back in the car Beth told Quinn all about her day. They went home and Quinn made beth lunch. When she finished Beth started making Valentine's for her school's party. Quinn had pulled a letter from Beth's backpack and saw that Beth had to bring in plasic cups and napkins. Quinn had just added the stuff to her grocery list when she heard the front door open and close. She turned and saw Puck walking in, his face grim. He pulled himself together and smiled at Beth.

"hey Monkey Face. Did you have fun at school?"

Beth ran over and hugged him. "We're having a Valentine's Day party at school!"

He smiled and walked over to Lila. She was on the counter in her bouncy seat. Beth ran into her play room and Puck sat down on a counter stool and kissed Lila's cheek. Quinn glanced towards the playroom and heard Beth turn on her TV. She then looked at Puck.

"You're home early."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He let Lila grab his pinkie. "I missed my girls so my CMS let me come home."

Quinn stared at him. "Ok try again and don't lie to me."

He sighed. "I'm being promoted."

Quinn looked confused. "That's good right?"

He shrugged. "It's an extra $12,000.00 a year. I'll be a Staff Sergent by the end of the month. I will out rank everyone in my class."

Quinn sat down next to him. "Congratulations."

He smirked slightly but his eyes looked sad. They never left Lila. "I got called into a meeting in front of the General."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. They called me in because I am one of the only Staff Sergents that is a mechanic."

"And?"

He didn't answer right away. He stared at Lila and Quinn saw a tear fall from his eye. When he spoke it was no louder then a whisper. "They need me to deploy."

Quinn felt like someone had punched her. She spoke quietly. "When?"

He kept staring at Lila. "2-3 months. They are going to have me deploy with a new unit to Africa. They are going to be evacuating Americans. With all the fighting there it's getting dangerous. They need mechanics to be there to work on planes and jets."

Quinn wanted to cry but she knew he was already upset. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked over with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how long I will be gone yet. But they told me at least 4 months." He looked back at Lila. "i'm going to miss so much. We missed everything with Beth and I wanted to be different this time."

She stood up and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. After a few minutes he calmed down and kissed her neck. She sat in his lap and looked at Lila as she spoke.

"We can get through this. It happens to tons of families everyday. We will be ok."

He kissed her cheek and then spoke. "There is one thing I want to do. This month."

"What?"

"I want to marry you."

She smiled slightly and glanced at the clock on the wall. "City Hall is open for 4 more hours."

He laughed slightly. "You really want to do this tonight?"

"We have to make this day a good memory."

He smiled and kissed her. He pulled out his phone and typed something in. "The jewelry store down the street is still open."

At that they loaded the girls into Puck's truck and bought matching silver wedding bands. They engraved the date and then went to City Hall. By 5 o'clock that day Quinn was Mrs. Puckerman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The nexts few days were rough on both Quinn and Puck. He recived his deployment date Febuary 28h. They wanted to deploy him sooner after a tribe in Africa killed 4 American aid workers. He also found out that he would likely be away for 5 months. Quinn was scared to be alone with the girls but she knew she needed to be strong for not only Puck but for the girls as well. Today was Valentine's Day and Quinn was getting ready to go out to dinner with Puck. Their neighbor Lauren volunteered to watch the girls for them. Quinn looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a red empire waist tank dress. She slid on her black pumps and her black cashmere cardigan. After curling her hair and doing her makeup she walked downstairs and found Puck playing with the girls in the family room. He had on black suit with a red shirt and black stripped tie. Quinn smiled and let Lauren into the house. She was almost 70 but had more energy then most 20 year olds.

"Hi Lauren thank you so much for looking after them."

"No problem honey."

Puck handed her Lila and they left. They went to dinner at their favorite Italian resturant and then went for a walk in the park. Puck held her hand and smiled.

"I have told you that you look beautiful right?"

She smiled. "Yes you have."

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. They went home and found that both girls had been put to bed. They thanked Lauren and then went to bed only to be woken up 1 hour later by Lila. Quinn lifted her from her bassinet and realized she needed a diaper change. Quinn changed her and wrinkled her nose. She smiled at Lila after she threw the dirty diaper away.

"No wonder you cried for Mommy and Daddy. What did you eat Lila Bear?"

Lila grinned and kicked her tiny feet. Quinn finished changing her and then carried her to the bed. Puck smiled and kissed Lila's head.

"This is what i'm going to miss the most."

Quinn smiled sadly and kissed him. Lila placed her little hand on Puck's forehead. It was as if she knew her Daddy was upset. Quinn kissed Lila's cheek and then handed her to Puck. He kissed her too and then coaxed her back to sleep. Puck came back into the bed and looked at Quinn. He pulled her close and kissed her passionatly. He flipped on top of her and kissed her neck. When he started sucking on her pulse point Quinn flagged him.

"Babe we can't do that yet."

He pulled away and smiled slightly. "I'll be away when you are in the clear. We can still do some things."

He leaned down and pulled her tank off leaving a trail of kisses in its place. She smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his back. For the next half hour they did everything they could do to show their love for eachother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days were almost unbearable. Quinn had to do a lot to help Puck get ready to deploy. She never thought she would have to approve his will, by shirts that won't make a burn worse, by him oxygen tank filters, or help him decide where he would want to be buried. She was really uncomfortable with that last part. Puck had a week of pre deployment leave and they decided to drive to Lima for a weekend. When they arrived Ruth smiled.

"Hello! What a surprise."

They walked inside. Puck was carrying beth while Quinn carried Lila in her carseat. They walked into the family room and sat down. After Ruth and Sarah had turns holding Lila, Puck took both girls upstairs and put them to bed. He looked at Sarah as he sat back down.

"Beth is on your bottom bunk."

Sarah nodded and said goodnight to everyone. Ruth looked from Puck to Quinn after Sarah left the room.

"Ok are you two going to tell me what is going on. Not that I object to spending time with my granddaughters but I can tell something is wrong."

Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and looked at his mother. "i'm being deployed to Africa on Tuesday."

Ruth looked shocked. "For how long?"

"5 months."

Ruth held herself together well but Quinn noticed her shaking. "is this because of all the problems there?"

He nodded. She looked at Quinn.

"Are you going to be ok? I mean you don't know a lot of people in New Haven and you'll have both girls. Maybe you should come live with me while he's gone."

Quinn shook her head. "I can't take Beth away from her friends. Besides I have our neighbor and Melissa. We can come visit but I think we should stay in New Haven."

Ruth nodded understanding. "When are you guys going to tell your friends?"

Puck sighed. "Tommorow. They have Regionals and Mr. Schue will be there so."

Quinn squeezed his hand. Ruth didn't ask anymore. They went to bed that night and woke up early the next day. They dressed the girls and then drove to the high school. When they walked into the choir room the kids were already in their outfits. Their friends greeted them and awed at Lila. They performed that afternoon and won. When they were all back in the choir room Puck walked up to Mr. Schue and whispered something. Mr. Schue nodded then whistled.

"Hey guys Puck has something to tell us."

Quinn was sitting next to Mercedes in the first row. She was holding Beth while Mercedes held Lila. Puck took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Umm this isn't easy for me to say but...i'm being deployed."

Everyone was shocked. Jake was the only one who spoke. "When?"

"Tuesday. I came home to tell my mom and get things in order."

Mr. Schue looked at him. "What things?"

"The Air Force requires that you have a current will in place. i had to make sure Quinn and the girls would be taken care of if something happens to me."

Everyone looked uncomfortable with the topic. Puck continued.

"I wanted you all to know. Quinn is going to stay in New Haven with the girls. We have a few friends out there who can help with the girls."

Mercedes grabbed Quinn's hand and spoke to Puck. "I'm a 20 minute train ride if you guys need me."

Kurt nodded. "I think that goes for all of us."

Puck smiled and sat back down. When they went back to his mom's house he sat at the table and looked at Quinn and his mom after dinner.

"If something happens to me, I want to be buried here. This will always be my home. I want to be buried next to Finn."

Quinn and Ruth both nodded. The next day Puck bought the 2 spots next to Finn. When they were driving home all Quinn could think about is something happening to Puck.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn stood in her bathroom in her navy and white striped tank dress with navy pumps. She pulled her navy cashmere cardigan over her dress and then took a deep breath. She walked back into her bedroom and found Puck in his ABU uniform and cap. He was holding Lila trying to hold himself together. She walked over and sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and spoke.

"I love you. So much."

She sighed and straightened up. "We have to go."

He nodded and set the baby down. he kissed her forehead and grabbed his backpack and duffle. He started down the stairs while Quinn grabbed her purse and the baby monitor. She walked downstairs and found Lauren, Puck and Beth in the kitchen. Beth was holding her stuffed bunny crying. Puck set his bag down and picked her up.

"Hey Daddy will be back before you know it."

She cried into his neck. "You'll miss my birthday."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. He set her down and looked at her. "Can you be Mommy's helper while i'm gone?"

Beth nodded and hugged him again. He kissed her cheek and then straightened up. He picked his stuff up and walked out the front door. Quinn followed and hopped into the driver seat of his truck. He was quiet for most of the drive. Quinn reached over and grabbed his hand. He kissed it and sighed.

"I expect pictures and videos."

She smiled and glanced at him. "You'll get them. I expect phone calls and skype whenever you can."

"Deal."

Quinn pulled up to the base security gate. She showed her Air Force wife id and was let onto the base. She pulled up to the drop spot and parked. They both got out and Puck grabbed his bags. He held Quinn's hand and walked towards a man with a clipboard. Puck suddenly clasped his hands behind his back and stood stiff. He spoke to the mans shoulder.

"Staff Sergeant Puckerman reporting for duty Sir."

Quinn was shocked. She had never seen Puck act like this. But the man nodded and handed Puck a slip of paper. Puck accepted it and grabbed Quinn's hand again. He walked over to a group of people behind a yellow rope. Quinn then saw that the groups were color coded. Puck waved to another man who didn't look much older then Puck and Quinn. They approached the man and Puck shook his hand. The man glanced at Quinn and gestured to her. Puck smiled.

"Quinn this is Senior Airman Timothy Foster. He is my second in command."

Timothy extended his hand to Quinn. "Call me Tim."

"It's nice to meet you."

Tim gestured to a woman behind him. A young woman with long red hair approached them. "This is my wife Breelan. Bree this is Staff Sereant Noah Puckerman and his wife Quinn."

Bree shook both of their hands and smiled. "It's nice to meet you both."

They all stood there in awkward silence until another man with a clipboard approached with a 30 something woman with curly bonde hair. He looked at Puck and Tim.

"Puckerman, Foster; here is your unit list. You will be seated with them on the plane."

Puck accepted a piece of paper and scanned it. He nodded and handed the list to Tim. The woman with the man smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello this is Chief Master Sergeant Michael Bowman. I am his wife Cassie. I will be your wives Key Spouses leader."

Puck nodded and looked at Quinn. "It is like a support group only everyone in it has a husband or wife in the Air Force. The groups are based off of age and spousal rankings."

Quinn nodded as did Bree. Cassie handed them both a sheet of paper. "This is a list of our meeting times. I encourage you to come. We have a daycare on post to watch your children while you are in meetings. There are also some fun family activities on post for kids. My number is at the bottom if you have any questions."

They nodded and Cassie walked away. Quinn leaned into Puck's side. He turned and kissed her softly. He kept his forehead to hers.

"Take care of yourself. And the girls."

She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He hugged her tight for a few minutes and then set her down. Quinn noticed that Bree and Tim were doing the same thing. When someone blew a loud whistle Puck picked up his bag and nudged Tim who then copied. They started walking towards the plane. Quinn watched as Puck walked up the ramp and disapeered into the plane. 10 minutes later the plane took off and Puck was gone. Everyone started leaving but Quinn noticed Bree hovering. She hesitated before speaking to Quinn.

"How long have you been married?"

"22 days. You?"

"3 months."

Quinn nodded. "Do you have kids?"

Bree smiled. "Umm we have a 3 year old little girl. I got pregnant when we were 17."

Quinn laughed a little. "We have a 3 year old girl and a one month old girl."

"Well you can be the anti christ with me."

Quinn laughed and followed her. "Do you and Tim live on base?"

Bree nodded. "We couldn't afford not to. Tim joined the Air Force a few months ago. Our parents refused to help us if we got married so we had to find a way to make it on our own."

"I know a thing or two about that. My parents are not supportive."

Bree looked over at Cassie. "Are you going to come to Key Spouses?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Probably. Tim has never been away from us for this long. He told me a while ago that I would need support. It couldn't hurt right? And who am i to pass up free daycare."

Quinn laughed. "Maybe one meeting couldn't hurt. What's your daughter's name?"

"Carly. What are your girls names?"

"Beth and Lila."

They had reached the parking lot and stopped. "So do you maybe want to go to the Key Spouses meeting on Thursday?"

"Yeah here." She dug in her purse and pulled her iphone out. Bree copied and Quinn smiled at her iphone case. Someone had bedazzled it. They exchanged numbers then went their seperate ways. When Quinn got home she thanked Lauren and started cooking dinner. Beth came in and sat at the counter.

"Mommy when is Daddy going to be home?"

Quinn turned away from the stove and started chopping up vegatables. "In a few months. But he will call and talk to us when he can."

Beth nodded and went to play with Belle in the living room. When dinner was ready she and Beth ate at the counter and then Quinn cleaned up. When it was bath time Quinn had to bathe both girls at the same time. Lila sat in her baby tub and Beth sat next to her. 20 minutes and a lot of squealing later Beth had 2 clean girls in sofe pink pajamas. Quinn was soaking wet from the water that the girls splashed out. She read Beth a story and then tucked her in. She nursed Lila and then laid her down in her bassinet. Quinn cleaned up the bathroom and then went into hers. She saw Puck's t-shirt on top of the hamper. She grabbed it and smelled it. It still smelled like him. She smiled and set it back down. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her side of the bed. It felt weird that Puck's side was empty and cold. She cried herself to sleep that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Thursday came Quinn was at her whits end. Beth was throwing fits and Lila was crying at all hour of the night. When Quinn entered the post community center she didn't know what to expect with this Key Spouses group. She dropped the girls off at the daycare and walked into the room. There were 4 women there and 1 man. Bree was sitting in the circle of chairs so Quinn made her way over to her. She looked exhusted. Quinn sat down next to her.

"I'm glad i'm not the only one who feels like someone ripped her heart out."

Bree smiled. "Carly isn't adjusting well."

"Niether are Beth and Lila."

Cassie made her way over to them. "Mrs. Puckerman, Mrs. Foster; I am so glad you could join us."

Quinn and Bree nodded and the other 3 sat down. Cassie sat in the lone chair in the front.

"Hello everyone. My name is Cassie Bowman. I am Chief Master Sergeant Michael Bowman's wife. My husband has been deployed 3 times in the length of our 14 year marriage. In Air Force time we have only been married for 11 years and 4 months. We have 3 beautiful children that still have problems adjusting when their father leaves. So trust me I know exactly how you all feel. I had those sleepless nights, those moments when all you want to do is pack up your children and leave but I have stayed. I am here to help you and your children through this. You are probably a long way from where you have the most support, you are alone and scared. I would like to go around the room and let you all introduce yourselves. So say your name, your husbands name and rank, how long you have been married and if you have children. So lets start here."

A very young looking girl was who Cassie gestured to. She looked so fragile. She was tiny and blonde. When she spoke her voice shook a little.

"My name is Megan Luto. My husband is Airman Jonathan Luto. We have been married for 5 months and i am 10 weeks pregnant with our first child."

Cassie smiled sympathetically. "That is a hard thing to go through. Do you have family nearby?"

"No our families are in Texas. We were High School sweethearts. When Jon joined the Air Force we decided to get married so that we could be together."

Cassie nodded. "Well now you have all of us. Who's next?"

A brunette in her early 20's spoke. "My name is Sherri Hallman. My husband is Airman First Class Richard Hallman. We have been married for a year and we have a 6 month old son named Cayden."

Cassie smiled. "Welcome Sherri. Do you have family nearby?"

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 10. My aunt who raised me lives in Flordia. That's where I met Richie. His parents still live there but they visit every few months."

Cassie nodded and looked at the man. He cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Kyle Webber. My wife is Airman Isabelle Webber. We've been married for 2 years and we have a 1 year old son named Austin."

Cassie nodded. "Welcome Kyle and I respect you for having the courage to come here."

Cassie nodded to Bree and she spoke. "Hi my name is Breelan Foster. My husband is Senior Airman Timothy Foster. We've been married for 3 months and we have a 3 year old little girl named Carly."

"Welcome Breelan. Is your family close by?"

"Our parents didn't support Tim's decision to join the Air Force. They also didn't support our marriage."

"That has to be difficult. We are all here to give you and Carly the support you need. Next?"

Quinn hesitated before speaking. "My name is Quinn Puckerman. My husband is Staff Sergeant Noah Puckerman. We've been married for 24 days and we have 2 little girls named Beth and Lila."

"Welcome Quinn. How old are your girls?"

"Beth is 3 and Lila is a month old."

"This must be difficult for you both. Do you have family nearby?"

"My parents haven't supported me since Puck and I got pregnant at 16. His mom is in Ohio where we grew up."

Cassie nodded and smiled to the group. "Well now that we all have introduced ourselves lets start explaining a few things. Since you are all pretty young I take it you don't know much about how deployment will work. Your spouses are probably just now reaching Africa. They had to spend a night in Brazil due to bad weather conditions. Now all of your spouses will be stationed at the base in Kenya by the Tena River. Your spouses are mechanics so they will be in the temporary structure that has been set up as a garage. They will share rooms with 3-5 other people of the same gender so Kyle your wife will actually stay in a tent close by. They are lucky. They have fans in the garage so they will not be out in the heat to often. The only time they may have to leave the garage is for air attacks or rescue. They will be in the plane to bring the American citizens home. They will travel from Kenya to Madagascar at least once a week. Madagascar is where the American citizens will be sent home from. So they will most likely rotate who goes each week. It is not dangerous to fly. The thing you have to worry about is rescue missions. That is where they will either jump from the plane or land the plane in dangerous areas that the army can not get to by car. Any questions so far?"

No one spoke so Cassie continued.

"Now most of your spouses are Airman or First Airman. They are the ones who are moved first. They answer to a Senior Airman or a Staff Sergeant in the field so Quinn's husband is in charge of at least 5 other people. Bree's husband and Megan's husband are in his unit. Bree's husband is Staff Sergeant Puckerman's second which means he gets orders from Noah and then tells the others in the unit. Noah reports to my husband. Everyone still with me?"

Everyone nodded. Cassie pulled some papers out of her bag and handed them out.

"This is a list of what you may send in a care package to your spouses. Now it will take between 10-14 days for the package to reach your spouses. They are in a very hot climate so I would avoid sending anything chocolate or that will melt. The size and weight restrictions are on there so please make sure you follow that. Enclose a list of what is in the package for security and tape it to the bottom of the box. Also the address of your spouses base is on there make sure you write out the full address and your spouses name and rank. The packages and letters will be delivered as you can see to the base in Madagascar. It takes 8 days to get the package to Madagascar and then whatever day of the week the unit arrives there depends on how quickly it would then get to Kenya. So take a minute and read through the list."

Quinn read down the list.

-powdered drink mixes

-energy bars

-snacks in small hard containers

-toothbrushes and toothpaste

-shaving products

-shampoo and soap

-individual tissues

-baby wipes

-lip balm

-pain killers

-reading material

-foam footballs and frisbees

-playing cards

-batteries

-writing material

-personal photos and letters

-kids artwork

It was all pretty common items. Cassie looked at them.

"Any questions?"

Megan tentively raised her hand. "Why powdered drink mixes?"

"The water in Kenya isn't clean so they have to use filters and that takes the flavor out of the water."

Megan nodded and Cassie smiled.

"Your spouses are lucky in the fact that the computer tent is on their base. All they have to do is get permission from their sergeant to use the computer. Staff Sergeants are allowed on the computer in the garage whenever they want because that is how they track the flights. Only the Staff Sergent can use that computer. Phone calls are allowed one day a week. This is so everyone gets a chance. You build up points and you get more minutes to talk. They earn minutes based off of how often they use the computer and how well they are doing their job. The Senior Airman keeps track of the points. So one week you may get an e-mail from your spouse or a skype time but that means he might not be able to call for 2 weeks. Skype time is the thing that will get them. They get 10 minutes to skype. the Staff Sergeant gets 15 since he won't have a lot of down time to write letters. now are there any more questions?"

No one spoke so Cassie smiled.

"Ok then welcome to Key Spouses. I hope to see you all next week at the same time. Please grab an activity calender from the table. We have a ton of activities for your children. My phone number is on the sheet I just gave you. Call anytime if you need anything at all."

Quinn stood and started towards the door with Bree. Megan walked over to her hesitantly.

"Mrs. Puckerman?"

Quinn turned and smiled. "Just Quinn."

Megan smiled. "Quinn, if you hear from your husband will you umm let me know? I have never been away from Jon for longer then a night and i'm scared."

Quinn reached into her purse and grabbed a small notepad and pen. She wrote on it then handed it to Megan. "This is my number. If you need anything or you just need to talk call me."

Megan smiled and thanked her. Bree and Quinn picked their girls up from daycare and then went to bree's house. She lived in a small rancher style house on post. Bree made she and Quinn coffee and gave the girls some animal crackers and juice boxes. Quinn held Lila and fed her a bottle. Bree set a mug down in front of her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Bree smiled at Lila. "Does she look like Puck?"

Quinn nodded and looked at Carly. She looked a lot like Tim. bree took a sip of coffee then spoke.

"How are the girls adjusting?"

Quinn sighed. "Beth started throwing tantrums and Lila is crying all night long. They are normally so sweet. But now they are always upset."

"I think they're confused. Carly has been throwing tantrums too."

Quinn nodded and burped Lila. she then cradled her and took a sip of her coffee. They chatted for about an hour before Quinn took Beth and Lila home. She had to admit she felt better having all of the information about where Puck was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn didn't here from Puck until Monday. he sent her a quick e-mail. she read it before going to bed.

_Hey Babe,_

_We made it to Kenya Thursday night. They just hooked up the computer in the garage so I can e-mail you and talk on skype occasionally. It is hot as hell here but the base is in a safer area then most. I miss you and the girls so much. How are you guys doing? Send me pictures soon._

_Love,_

_Puck_

Quinn smiled and wrote him back.

_Hey Babe,_

_I'm glad to hear you're ok. I went to that Key Spouses meeting and it wasn't bad. I'm thinking about going again. Imet another girl our age whose husband is in your unit her name is Megan Luto. Everyone in the group seems nice. The girls are ok. They miss you. Beth threw a few tantrums the first few days but she was fine by the weekend. Lila is ok she started laughing yesterday like an actual laugh. Beth has a play date with Tim and Bree's daughter Carly tommorow. Bree is pretty cool. I attached new pictures of the girls for you. I love you so much. Write back when you can._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

She attached a picture of Beth in her ballet tutu with Belle in a matching one, a picture of Beth holding lila on the floor while they watched Cinderella, a picture Quinn took on her i-pad of she and Lila, and a short video of Lila laughing. She sent it and then crawled into bed. She went over to Bree's the next day with the girls. She knocked and Bree answered smiling.

"Hey girls. Come on in."

They walked in and Carly and Beth ran into Carly's room. Quinn and Bree sat down at the table and chatted. Quinn adjusted Lila on her lap before speaking.

"puck e-mailed me last night. He said that they just got the computers up and running."

Bree nodded and poured Quinn a glass of lemonade. "That's good. Hopefully they'll be able to call or skype soon. I need to hear Tim's voice before I go nuts."

Quinn nodded. "Same here. His mom keeps asking me when he'll call her. Is it bad that I want his first phone call to be to me?"

"No he's your husband, it should be that way. Tim probably won't even e-mail his parents."

Quinn took a sip and thought about some things. "Are you going to group this week?"

"Yeah it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and my neighbor said that group is the quickest way to find out information."

Quinn nodded. "I was going to go too. Plus it's nice to have the break from the girls."

"Agreed."

They chatted for a while and then Quinn took the girls home. She fixed them dinner and then put them to bed. She was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard her laptop ding. She opened it and saw that Puck had requested to instant message her. She accepted and read his first message.

_p- Hey Babe. I got ur e-mail. Nice pics and yeah I do know Jon he mentioned his wife is pregnant_

_q-yeah she's 10 weeks. She says that they have never been apart b4_

_p- wow that's rough. how did the girls playdate go?_

_q-good Beth and Carly get along gr8 and Bree is really cool_

_p- yeah Tim's cool too. sorry I can't skype by the way but the guys are around._

_q- oh worried they will overhear dirty talk?_

_p- haha no i'm afraid they will c how hot my wife is and get jealous_

_q- nice. how did u like Lila's video?_

_p- she's cute. Make sure u get pics of everything k?"_

_q- of course. Beth is working on a painting 4 u_

_p- cool. i should b able 2 skype 2morrow around bed time. can u keep them up 4 me?_

_q-sure. i luv u_

_p- i luv u 2. i gotta get back 2 work. bye._

Quinn sighed when she saw that he clicked off but she reminded herself that she would see him tommorow. She went to bed picturing him in her mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is he?"

"Beth be patient."

Quinn was sitting at the counter next to Beth with Lila on her lap. Her laptop was open and they were waiting for Puck to come on. After a couple more minutes Quinn saw his request and opened it. Puck's face appeared on the screen. he had stuble on his face and he was in his ABU uniform. He looked like he was in a small office. He smiled widely and Beth went nuts.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He smiled. "Hey Monkey Face."

Lila giggled and reached for the screen. Puck waved to her.

"Hi Lila Bear. Do you miss Daddy?"

Lila leaned back onto Quinn and smiled. Quinn laughed and smiled at him.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. It is still way to hot here."

"I thought the garage had fans?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It does but the bedrooms don't. How did you know that?"

"Key Spouses meetings. Cassie gave us all the information she had."

"Which was?"

"That you had to spend a night in Brazil due to bad weather, you only have to leave the base for emergancy rescues and once a week you fly to Madagascar to drop off the evacuated americans and get parts and mail."

He smiled. "Ok so you know pretty much everything. Did she tell you about the mail?"

"That it takes between 10-14 days for you to get anything because you have to pick up the mail once a week?"

"Yeah that. and I have 40 minutes of phone time a week. I figured I could skype you once a week and call you twice a week."

She smiled and looked at Beth. "Can you live with that?"

Beth nodded and then looked at Puck. "Daddy, Carly and I are gonna have a sleepover on Friday. She's gonna come over and we can watch Frozen!"

"Wow that sounds fun. I miss you girls so much."

Beth smiled. "i miss you too Daddy."

He smiled. "I gotta go Babe. I love you girls."

Quinn smiled. "We love you too."

He disappeared from the screen and Lila cried. Quinn comforted her and then put them to bed. Quinn kept thinking about how hard these next few months would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn didn't hear from Puck again for a few days. On Friday she went to the mall and bought a few things to send him in a care package. She voiced her concern to Cassie who told her that it was normal. Sometimes they had a lot of free time and could communicate more and other times they are to busy to sit down and talk. Quinn started packing the box with the girls before they went to bed. Beth had already put in Puck's favorite energy bars, one serving things of cereal, some powdered gatorade, and fresh toiletries. Beth ran into her playroom and came back with a finished painting and then a blank sheet and paint.

"Here Mommy."

She handed Quinn the finished picture. Quinn looked at it and smiled. It was a painting of all 4 of them and Belle outside of their house. Quinn set it into the box and looked at the paper.

"What is that for?"

Beth spread some paint out on a paper plate then stuck her hand in it. She then added her pink handprint onto the paper. Quinn smiled and spread some more paint onto 2 paper plates. She grabbed Lila's hand and stuck it in purple paint then set it above Beth's handprint. She cleaned both girls hands off before she dipped her own hand in paint and then left an orange handprint on the paper. She put the girls to bed then checked to see if the painting was dry. She stuck it in the box and added an envelope of pictures and a short letter. She taped up then put the mailing labels and address on the box. She taped a table of contents to the bottom and then went to bed. She mailed the box the next morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn't hear from Puck for a total of 14 days. When her phone rang on a Tuesday night she really didn't expect to hear from him. She was cooking dinner and stopped stirring long enough to grab her cell phone off the counter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe."

She almost dropped the phone in shock. "Puck?"

"Yeah who else calls you Babe?"

She smiled. "No one. You were starting to scare me when I haven't heard from you."

"Sorry we had to intervine with some of the tribal fights. I was in a plane for almost a week flying back and forth from here to Madagascar. Hopefully it won't happen again. 2 weeks is way to long to not talk to my girls. By the way I got your package today."

"Did you like it?"

"Loved it. I was in major need of more toothpaste. The only kind they keep here leaves a nasty aftertaste. God Lila has gotten so big."

"She's still small for age. I had to take her to get shots yesterday, she didn't cry once."

"That's my girl. How's Beth?"

Quinn set the mixing spoon now and started grabbing plates. "She's good. She has her dance recital on Saturday so i'll take tons of pictures and a video for you."

"Thanks. I can't believe i'm going to miss it. And her birthday is next week."

Quinn set the table. "Babe she'll be fine. Bree and I are taking the girls to Build a bear and then they get cake and ice cream."

He laughed. "She'll love that. I'm glad to hear you and Bree have gotten close."

"She really gets me. I mean she was a teen mom too and her family doesn't support her marriage either."

"I'm just glad you have someone looking out for you and the girls."

Quinn started pouring she and Beth drinks. "Are you kidding? Your mom calls everyday, Kurt and Mercedes call at least 3 times a week, Lauren comes and checks on me 3 times a week, and Mr. Schue calls at least once a week. We're fine."

He laughed. "Ok I can worry a little less."

She smiled and Beth came into the room. "Well Beth just walked in. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah put me on speaker."

Quinn put him on speaker phone and held the phone. "Ok."

"Hey Monkey Face."

Beth gasped. "Daddy!"

"Thank you for your paintings I taped them to my office wall."

"You're welcome. I have my dance recital on saturday."

"I know Mommy promised to send me a video so I can see it."

Beth frowned. "You're not coming home for my recital?"

"No Baby. I wish I could."

Beth looked at Quinn. "This isn't like before when you didn't live with Mommy and I?"

Quinn shook her head and Beth shrugged.

"Ok. Daddy can I send you more paintings?"

"Yes. I want you to send me one everytime Mommy fills a box ok?"

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too. Can you give Sissy a kiss for me?"

Beth ran over to Lila's swing and kissed the sleeping baby. She ran back to the phone. "I kissed her for you."

Puck laughed and Quinn took him off speaker phone. "I'm shocked that didn't wake Lila up."

He laughed again and then sounded serious. "Beth thought I was just away like before?"

Quinn sighed. "I thought she understood when I told her about the care package. I'll talk to Cassie and get some advice about how to get her to understand."

"Ok. So you're going to Key Spouses meetings?"

"Yeah. I actually like it. The people are nice and Cassie gives us all the information she has. Cassie also has 3 young kids and gives good advice."

"I'm glad you are. I really do feel better knowing people are looking out for you."

"I know you do. I feel better knowing some of the wives whose husband's are in your unit. They sound like great guys."

"Yeah Jon and Tim are really cool." He sighed when someone spoke to him. "I'm sorry Babe I have to go."

"I understand. I love you."

"I love you too. Give the girls a kiss for me."

She hung up the phone and sighed. She knew this would get easier with time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn walked in to Key Spouses on Thursday and walked up to Cassie.

"Umm Cassie, can I get your advice on something?"

Cassie smiled. "Of course."

"Puck called on Tuesday and Beth asked him if he was coming home for her birthday. We thought she understood that he wouldn't be back but now..."

Cassie nodded. "Try giving her some information about where Puck is. She is at the curious age and I think she would understand a little better if you explain to her why he had to leave."

"Ok thank you."

When Quinn went home she started making another care package for him. She added powdered propel, some pretzals in a tuberware container, jif to go, batteries, some advil, a note pad and pack of pens, a foam football and some more energy bars. She picked a few pictures to send and one of Beth's new paintings which was of Belle. Quinn sat down and wrote him a note.

_Hey Babe,_

_I talked to Cassie and she gave me some good ideas on how to explain things to Beth. Lila is trying to roll over. She almost gave me a heartattack by trying to roll off the couch. Beth got a solo for her recital. She is so excited so i'll make sure to get a video of it for you. I miss you. Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

She tucked the note into the box and sealed it. She took it to the post office that night and sent it. She sat down with Beth that night before bed.

"Hey B-bug can we talk for a minute?"

Beth came out of her playroom and sat on the couch with Quinn. "What?"

Quinn pulled up a world map on her i-pad and showed it to Beth. "Ok this is where we live in the US." She pointed to New Haven on the map. Then she scrolled out to and pulled up Africa. "And this is where Daddy is right now. He had to go away to help people there."

Beth looked at the map. "How far away is he?"

"Daddy is 2 sleeps away from us."

Beth's jaw dropped. "But why did Daddy leave? We need him too."

"Daddy had to help people who are in danger. These people would die if Daddy and his friends weren't there to help them."

Beth looked sad. "So Daddy can't just come home."

"No he can't. He wishes he could. But we get to talk to him every once in a while and we get to send him boxes of goodies so he doesn't miss us too much."

Beth nodded and Quinn laptop on the table dinged. She set her i-pad down and opened her laptop. Puck was requesting to skype with her. She accepted and smiled when his face popped up on the screen. Beth smiled.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey B. What are you up to?

"Mommy showed me where you are at. You're 2 sleeps away from us?"

"Yes. Do you understand now why I can't come back?"

Beth nodded and Quinn grabbed Lila from her swing. She sat back down and Beth looked at Lila. "Look who it is Lila Bear!"

Lila smiled and reached for the screen. Puck grinned. "Hey Lila. Look at how big you got."

Quinn smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I got to work on one of the nice jets."

"Sounds...cool."

"It was. What have you girls been up to today?"

"Well the girls played at the daycare while I went to Key Spouses, then we went over to Bree's and then I cooked dinner."

He grinned. "Sounds exciting."

Beth looked at him curious. "Daddy do you miss us?"

Puck smiled but his eyes looked sad. "Yes I miss you girls a lot."

Beth nodded. "Good cause I miss you too. Mommy burns waffles."

Quinn scowled at her. "I did not."

"Did too."

Lila giggled at them and Puck laughed with her. Someone spoke behind him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry girls I have to go."

Quinn smiled. "I love you."

Beth kissed the screen and Quinn let Lila do the same. Puck smiled.

"I love you girls. Bye."

He signed off and Quinn shut her laptop. Lila looked at Beth and placed her tiny hand onto Beth's. Quinn smiled and kissed Lila's cheek.

"Ok girls bed time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and it was soon Beth's birthday. Quinn wanted to make it extra special for her. She had a package on the doorstep yesterday and when she opened it she was shocked to find a cute little doll. She had brown hair and pale skin and she was dress in a handstiched lavender dress. Puck had apparently bought it in Madagascar for Beth. Quinn made Beth chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast. She was holding Lila on her hip and had just flipped the last pancake when Beth came into the room.

"Good morning Birthday Girl!"

Beth smiled and sat down at the counter. "Ya pancakes!"

Quinn smiled and sprinkled powder sugar on the pancakes and then set a plate in front of Beth. After breakfast Quinn dressed the girls and then went to Build a Bear to meet Bree and Carly. Beth and Carly made matching Hello Kitty dolls with hawaiian outfits. Quinn made Lila a stuffed horsie with a ballerina outfit. When they got back to Quinn's house she brought Beth's ballerina cake out and she blew out the candles. It was a great day. She saved Beth's special present until after Bree and Carly left.

"Hey B come down here."

Beth came back down the stairs in her purple Ariel nightgown. "Yes?"

Quinn pulled a pink wrapped gift out from behind the couch. "There is one more really special gift."

Beth sat down on the family room floor with Quinn and Lila and opened the gift. She gasped and pulled the doll from the box.

"Who is this from Mommy?"

Quinn smiled and showed her the really funny drawing of Belle that Puck had drew and signed for her. Beth gasped.

"Daddy!" She looked closer at the picture and pulled a face. "Daddy can't draw good."

Quinn laughed. When her phone rang she looked and saw Lila was sucking on it. She grabbed it and answered it.

"hello?"

"Hey Babe."

Quinn smiled and let Lila play with her hand. "Hi. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah. Can you put her on?"

Quinn handed Beth the phone. She looked curious.

"Hello?...Daddy!...Thank you for my doll. But you really can't draw good...Guess what! Lila almost rolled off the bed last night...Yeah mommy freaked out...She took Carly and I to Build a Bear...I made a Hello Kitty and Mommy made Lila a horsie...I love you too. Here's Mommy."

Quinn accepted the phone and smiled. "Hey she squealed at your doll."

He laughed. "I'm glad. So Lila is rolling over?"

"Yes she almost gave me a heartattack. First she tried to roll off the couch and then she tried to roll of the bed."

He laughed again. "She's getting to big."

"Right now she mad I took my cell out of her mouth."

"Oh boy she is going to be a handful. I better go some guys are waiting to use the phone."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Quinn turned off the phone and checked the countdown on her laptop. Puck has been gone 8 weeks out of 20 weeks. It will still be a while before they would be reunited.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Quinn arrived at Key Spouses a few days later she was curious as to why everyone looked so downright giddy. Quinn walked over to Bree and Megan.

"What's going on?"

Bree looked at her excited. "The mission isn't taking as much time as they thought. The Army really stepped up and helped them evacuate the citizens. Our guys get to come home early."

Quinn felt excited. "When?"

"2 weeks. I can't believe they have been gone for almost 3 months."

Quinn felt excited. When she went home with the girls she looked at beth excited.

"Beth guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy gets to come home early!"

Beth squealed. Quinn felt so excited she couldn't fall asleep. She heard her laptop ding and opened it. She saw Puck had instant messaged her.

_p- Babe I got good news._

_q- I already know. You're coming home in 2 weeks._

_p- how did u know?_

_q-Cassie told us today. I can't wait 2 c u_

_p- Me either. BTW I got ur package today. How was Beth's recital u never said how it went._

_q- She did great. I can show you the video when you get home._

_p- Sounds like a plan. I luv u_

_q- I luv u 2_

She fell asleep and pictured their reunion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week passed and Quinn got a phone call from Ruth.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn. I just wanted to know if you've heard from Noah, he hasn't e-mailed me in 3 weeks."

"Yeah I spoke to him a few days ago. He's coming home early."

"What? That is great. When can you guys come visit?"

"Next Friday. When he gets back he'll have 5 days of leave so maybe we can come and see you."

"Oh great. I know the girls are probably excited."

"Beth is already making her sign for him."

"Oh good. Well thank you for calming me down."

"No problem. Bye."

Quinn went over to Bree's that afternoon so Carly and Beth could make their Daddy's signs. Lila was watching them from Quinn's lap.

"I heard from Puck's mom today. I guess he and I are going to see her when he gets back."

Bree pulled a face. "Your husband is coming home after 3 months of being away from his wife and kids. He should spend his leave with you."

"i know but he'll probably will want to go right?"

"Who knows. But don't let that woman pressure you guys into visiting if you don't want to."

Quinn nodded and drank her lemonade. When she went home she did the laundry and then started on her special project. She had been going to a studio once a week to get hands on photography experience. She had taken some great pictures of the girls and had decided to make something for Puck with them. She hung some fishing line in an old wooden window frame and attached a row of clothes pins onto each line. She then clipped the pictures and then hung the window frame in their bedroom. She smiled as she stepped back to admire it. She fell asleep that night but woke up when she heard Lila crying. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the nursery.

"It's ok Lila Bear."

She flipped on the light and lifted Lila from her crib.

"It's ok Mommy's here."

She noticed that Lila was really warm. Quinn grabbed the thermometer and checked her tempature. It was 103.6. Quinn grabbed the infant tylenol and gave Lila a dose. She brought her into she and Puck's bedroom and let her sleep on Puck's side of the bed. When she woke up in the morning Lila still felt warm. Quinn checked her tempature again and it was 103.9. She called Bree and asked her if Beth could come to her house. She agreed and as soon as Beth woke up Quinn put she and Lila in the car and dropped Beth off at Bree's house. When she arrived at the hospital they pediatric resident took Lila to the NICU. They started running test on her. Quinn didn't know how long she had been there until she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe. Did you notice I tried to skype you?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm not at home. I had to take Lila to the hospital."

"What! Is she ok?"

"She has a really high fever and they can't get it to come down. They have been running test all day."

"Are you there alone?"

"Yeah. Bree is watching Beth and said to call if I needed her to come."

He sighed. "Hang in there Babe. Can you give Lila a kiss for me?"

"Of course. I'll IM you with any news."

"Ok thanks. I love you."

"i love you too."

She hung up the phone and fell asleep in the plastic chair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

thankfully Lila made a quick recovery. She must have picked up a virus at daycare. On Friday morning Quinn put on a black stapless top with a green ribbon attached, her favorite jeans and her olive green flats. She curled her hair and pulled her bangs back and secured them with some bobby pins. She dressed Beth and Lila in matching red white and blue dresses and pulled Beth's hair into a high ponytail and tied a white ribbon into it. Beth was holding her sign when they got to the assemply point. Quinn stood with Bree and Carly. When they saw the buses pull up everyone cheered. Quinn was holding Lila on her hip and Beth was in front of her. When the bus doors opened Quinn and Bree started looking for signs of their husbands. Quinn spotted Puck walking a few feet away. Beth saw him too and ran to him.

"Daddy!"

He turned and smiled. He caught Beth in his arms and hugged her tight. "Hey Monkey Face."

He kissed her cheek then set her down. Quinn wrapped her free arm around him tight. When she released him he pressed his lips to hers. Lila whinned and they broke apart. Puck smiled and grabbed Lila.

"Aww look at how big you got. How has she been?"

Quinn smiled. "Good. They think she picked up a virus at daycare."

He kissed Lila's cheek and then passed her back to Quinn. "Can we go home?"

Quinn smiled and led him towards her car. She buckled Lila into her carseat and then handed Puck the keys. He drove home and held onto Quinn's hand. When he pulled into the driveway he hopped out and grabbed his bags then ran inside. he smiled when Belle danced around his feet.

"God it's good to be home."


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn woke up the next morning wrapped in Puck's arms. When Lila's cries echoed through the baby monitor, Quinn slid out of Puck's arms and went into the nursery. Lila was sitting up in her crib and smiled when she saw her mommy.

"Good morning Lila Bear."

She picked the baby up and changed her diaper. She heard the door open and saw Beth in the doorway.

"Is Daddy up yet?"

Quinn smiled and picked Lila up. "We're gonna let Daddy sleep in."

Beth nodded and led the way downstairs. Quinn started making Puck's favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. She had just put the a few on the plate when Puck walked downstairs. He smiled.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted to let you sleep."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. He kissed her neck and shoulders. She turned her head and smiled.

"Did you miss me or something?"

"I think last night proved I missed you."

She kissed his lips and then they both turned when they heard Lila crying. Before either of them could move, Beth carried her sister into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Lila is hungry."

Puck picked Lila up and kissed her cheek. Quinn smiled and pulled a bottle out of the fridge and handed it to him. He sat down at the counter and fed Lila. Beth sat down next to him and let Lila grab her finger.

"Daddy how long are you home for?"

Puck smiled. "I don't know but at least a year."

Beth nodded and kissed his cheek. "Good cause Mommy can't make waffles."

Quinn shook her head amused. "I can too."

Puck chuckled and kissed Lila's head. The baby finished her bottle then looked at Puck confused. She looked at Quinn and started to cry. Puck handed her to Quinn and chatted with Beth. Quinn couldn't figure out why Lila was acting this way and then it hit her. Lila must not remeber Puck. Quinn felt bad but she knew Lila would adjust. She set the plates on the counter and then sat on the other side of Puck and ate with Lila in her lap. When they finished eating. Puck helped her clean up the kitchen then he reached for Lila. Quinn handed her to him and the baby still looked confused. Puck noticed her face this time. He sighed. Quinn looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

He kissed lila's forehead. "I don't think she knows who I am."

She sighed and wrapped an arm around him. She laid her head onto him and stroked Lila's cheek. "She will Babe. Just give her a day or two."

He nodded and kissed Quinn's head. They spent the day just lounging around the house. Quinn loved having Puck back. Beth was in a much better mood and it was great having another set of eyes. He tucked beth into bed that night and then came into the nursery when Quinn was finishing up nursing Lila. He smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"You have no idea how much I missed all of this."

She smiled and burped her daughter. "You have no idea how much we missed you."

He walked over and grabbed Lila. He cradled her against his chest and began quietly singing Keep Holding On to her. When the baby was finally asleep, he set her in her crib and covered her with a lavender sherpa blanket. He and Quinn walked into their bedroom and locked the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Puck had been home for 3 days when Quinn got the phone call she expected. She was changing Lila early Monday morning when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Quinn. Hi it's Ruth. I was just wondering when you and Noah were going to come here?"

Quinn picked Lila up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen where Puck was cooking with Beth. "Umm I don't really know. Lila has been sick so we really haven't left the house much."

"Oh well i've tried calling Noah and he hasn't answered me. Is he home?"

Quinn hesitated before speaking. "Let me see if he left with Beth yet."

She pressed the speaker into her shoulder and looked at Puck.

"It's your mother. Are you home?"

He hesitated a moment. "What does she want?"

"She asked me when we were planning on visiting."

He shook his head. "I'm not here."

She picked her phone up. "Umm Ruth he must have already left to take Beth to school."

"Oh ok. When he gets home can you have him call me?"

"Of course. Have a good day."

Quinn hung up her phone and Beth looked at Quinn.

"Mommy you just lied."

Puck looked amused and Quinn felt quilty. "Well yeah but you still shouldn't lie."

Beth looked confused. "So you can lie but I can't?"

Puck nodded. "exactly."

Beth frowned and went back to helping Puck scramble the eggs. Quinn sat down at the counter with Lila on her lap.

"So why are we lying to your mother?"

Puck looked at her. "I just want to spend the days I have off with my girls I don't need family drama."

She smiled. "We do come from dysfunctional families."

He laughed and started fixing their plates. "Yeah we do. Did you even tell your mom that Lila was born?"

"She doesn't even know that she is a she."

He set a plate in front of her and then kissed Beth's cheek. "Well Monkey Face is never gonna want to not talk to us right?"

Beth grinned. "I want to live with you and Mommy forever."

Puck smiled. "That's my girl."

Quinn shook her head and ate her breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lila Bear, smile."

Quinn was in a photography studio taking pictures of Lila for a project. Lila was in a black sundress with white embroidery, white sandals, and a black and white flowered headband. Lila was sitting still but she was looking at everything but the camera.

"Lila! Look at Mommy!"

Lila turned and flashed a cute grin. Quinn quickly snapped the picture. Then she had Lila lay down and she decided to stick her tounge out at her. Quinn giggled and snaped another picture. They kept it up for another 10 minutes then Quinn packed up her camera and loaded Lila in the car. She stopped at bree's to pick Beth up. She came running outside to her.

"Mommy are we going to daycare today?"

Quinn nodded and Bree came out with Carly. They all loaded into Quinn's car and drove to their Key Spouses meeting. Bree smiled at her.

"So how did your shoot go?"

"When Lila chose to cooperate it went great."

Bree laughed. "Sounds about right."

Quinn parked the car then she and Bree unloaded the kids. Quinn carried Lila and Beth held her hand.

"Mommy there's Daddy!"

Quinn turned and sure enough Puck and Tim were in the group of men walking on the opposite side of the road from them. Carly saw Tim and yelled.

"Daddy!"

Bree's face turned red. "Carly, Daddy can't talk right now."

Lila started whinning when she saw Puck and Quinn looked at Bree.

"We might want to gt them inside."

Bree nodded and they took the girls into the daycare room. When they walked into the key spouses meeting only Kyle was there along with Cassie.

"Welcome girls. The others can't make it today. Their husbands took leave so they could go see their families."

Quinn and Bree nodded and sat down with Kyle. Cassie smiled.

"Ok so how are you all adjusting to your spouses being home?"

Kyle spoke first. "Izzie is having some issues adjusting. Austin refuses to listen to her and she complains about everything it's almost like she isn't happy to be home. She even accused me of having an affair."

Cassie looked shocked. "Is she sleeping ok?"

"Not really she's been having nightmares."

Bree chimed in. "So is Tim. He jerks awake a lot and he is also afraid to let Carly out of his site. She started going into our neighbors yard to play and he freaked out."

Cassie nodded. "They might have seen something while they were in Africa that upset them. It happens a lot and there are certain things airmen do not tell their loved ones. Quinn has Noah had any issues adjusting?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Well Lila didn't recognize him when he first came home but she's fine now. But he won't answer his family's phone calls and he doesn't want to go visit our hometown to see his Mom and sister."

Cassie nodded. "Is he close to his family?"

"He pratically raised his sister they use to talk at least twice a day and he hasn't called her once since he's been home and he hasn't answered any of her letters."

Cassie sighed. "Like I said, I think they saw something that they just don't want to share with you. Try just being as loving and supportive as you can. It should ease up after a couple of weeks and if it doesn't tell me and we can come up with a plan to help them through it."

They talked the rest of the meeting about general topics. Just before they left Bree mentioned something.

"Umm Cassie, do you have any advice on how Quinn and I can get our kids out of here without them calling out to their Dads?"

Cassie laughed. "Well it is almost lunchtime here so if they are just walking they are allowed to answer their children. If they are walking in a formation and they look really stiff don't let the girls go just tell them daddy is working and will come see them soon."

Bree nodded and then the meeting was dismissed. Kyle followed them as they walked to the daycare. They all picked up their kids and started outside. Quinn glanced at Kyle.

"Kyle I hope Izzie gets better soon."

He smiled. "Thank you Quinn. I hope Noah talks to his family soon, it sucks being the ref."

She nodded and watched him walk towards his car. Bree looked at her.

"I don't know what I would do if Tim accused me of cheating on him."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Puck would probably believe me though. Would Tim trust you?"

She nodded. "He always says if I was gonna cheat on him I would have done it when he was away. Plus I bounced on him the second Carly was asleep so he knew I hadn't had it since he left."

Quinn laughed with her and Carly squealed.

"Mommy can I yell to Daddy now!"

They looked and saw Tim and Puck in shorts and t-shirts walking down the road again. They were laughing with a small group of guys and some were even pushing eachother. Bree smiled at the girls.

"Ok go nuts girls."

Both girls looked at eachother then yelled together. "Daddy!"

Quinn and Bree laughed and the whole group of guys turned and looked. Quinn saw Tim and Puck smiled, say goodbye to their friends and ran over to the girls. Puck picked Beth up and Tim grabbed Carly. Quinn smiled as Puck kissed Beth's cheek. he looked between Quinn and Bree.

"What are you two doing here?"

Bree smiled. "Key spouses meeting. Even though hardly anyone showed except for us and Kyle."

Tim looked at her amused. "There's a dude in your group? I thought that was a chick thing?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "It was based on your unit. His name is Kyle Webber."

Puck looked shocked. "Izzie Webber has a husband?"

Quinn smiled. "Why do you look so surprised?"

He set Beth down and took Lila. "She just doesn't act like a wife. She's always hiting on the guys in our unit. It got pretty annoying."

Bree looked at Quinn. "And she is accusing him of cheating. That's cold."

Quinn just shook her head. Puck looked at her and smiled. "How did your shoot go?"

She tugged Lila's foot gently. "When Lila decided to cooperate it went great. Othertimes she stuck her tounge out at me."

He chuckled and kissed Lila's cheek. Tim looked at his watch and set Carly down.

"Well we better get to lunch."

Puck nodded and handed Lila back. They said their goodbyes and started walking away. Quinn and Bree got the girls in the car and Quinn dropped Bree and Carly off at their house and then took her girls home. She fixed them lunch and then Beth went to play in her playroom. Quinn started uploading her pictures from that afternoon onto her laptop. She smiled when she saw one of Lila sticking her tounge out with her hands in the air. It had great lighting and Lila had great coloring. You could clearly see how bright her eyes were. Quinn decided to turn in that picture and then the one of her flashing her cute smile. She looked at all the photos and decided to do something. She chose the picture of Lila smiling, a picture of Beth at her dance recital and a picture of she and Puck and the girls that Bree took for them the day Puck came home. Quinn sent them to her mom, dad and sister. She turned when she heard a car door shut. She saw Puck walk through the front door. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Babe."

She smiled and kissed him. He noticed the pictures and smiled.

"These are great."

She looked at them unsure. "You think?"

"Yeah." He pointed to the one where Lila's tounge was sticking out. "This one is my favorite."

She laughed. "I turned that one in and this one."

She pulled up the other picture and he kissed her head. "We make cute kids."

Beth came out of her playroom and jumped at Puck. "Hi Daddy."

He grabbed her and kissed her cheek. "Hey Monkey Face."

Beth looked at Quinn when Lila's cries echoed through the baby monitor. "Mommy can I play with Sissy outside?"

Quinn shut her computer and smiled. "Sure. I'll go get her."

She went upstairs to the nursery and grabbed Lila out of her crib.

"Did you have a good nap Lila Bear?"

Lila smiled as Quinn changed her diaper. When she was done she fastened back on Lila's white sandals and carried the baby downstairs. Lila pulled at her headband and handed it to Quinn. She smiled when Lila squealed for Beth. Puck kissed Lila's forehead and then went upstairs to change his clothes. Quinn handed Lila to Beth and gently slid her headband back on her head. Beth carried Lila out the backdoor with Belle at her heels. Quinn grabbed her cellphone off the counter before following the girls. Puck had set up a swing set for Beth when he came home. Beth set Lila in her baby swing and fastened her in. Quinn pushed both girls on the swings. Puck came out and smiled. He took over pushing Beth. When Beth became bored of the swings she took Lila on the trampoline while Quinn and Puck stood outside of it. He noticed Quinn was acting funny and nudged her gently.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I e-mailed my parents."

He looked at her shocked. "You did? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want to be able to say I tried to let them into my life before just shuting them out."

He nodded. "I called Sarah today. i just needed to make sure she was ok."

Quinn picked her head up. "Why wouldn't she be?"

He shrugged. "My mom's been working a lot and she leaves Sarah alone more then ever. Honestly if we didn't live so far away I would probably fight my mom for custody of her but I can't take her away from her friends."

Quinn kissed his cheek. "Why don't we go visit Lima? Bert and Carol said we can stay with them if we don't want to stay with our parents."

He hesitated before he sighed. "I'll put in for leave but I don't know if i'll get it since I just came home."

She nodded. "If it's meant to be it will happen."

He smiled and kissed her. When they heard a giggle they both turned and laughed at Beth lightly bouncing Lila into the air. They both laughed and stared at their daughters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn couldn't believe that on Tuesday morning they were on their way to Lima. Puck had been given 4 days leave so they were able to stay in Lima until Sunday. Bert and Carol were excited to see them. Lila did well in the car. As long as she had a cold drink and a soft blanket she was good. They made it there in 9 hourse. Puck had been glad they left so early since school wasn't over yet. He wanted to surprise Sarah and pick her up. When they got to Bert and Carol's house they grabbed the girls and were greeted on the porch by Carol.

"Hi Quinn." She hugged her and then picked Lila up. "Hello Cutie Pie."

Quinn smiled and Puck hugged Carol. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Oh no problem. I miss you two. I know Kurt will be glad to see you."

They got settled and then decided to pick Srah up then go to the high school. Carol was going to run to the grocery store while they were gone. When Puck pulled up to the middle school they saw Sarah walking with a group of friends. Puck got out of the truck and waved to her. Quinn almost cried at her reaction. Sarah smiled and ran over and hugged him tight. He led her to the truck and she climbed into the back next to Beth.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hi Sarah."

Beth smiled at her. "I'm here too."

Sarah kissed Beth's cheek and stroked Lila's hand with her finger. She then lightly smacked her brother's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus we're not staying at the house."

Sarah nodded and noticed where he pulled in at. "Yes! I can't wait to see Jake. I haven't seen him for almost a month."

Puck looked back after he parked. "Why?"

"Because I can only see him if he comes and gets me. Plus he has dance 4 nights a week and a girlfriend. He does call me to see how my day was and when I told him I had a boyfriend he showed up at my soccer game and interegated Justin."

Puck almost dropped Lila when he heard her. "Boyfriend? You're not old enough yet."

"Umm I am 2 years younger then you and Quinn were when you had Beth."

Quinn giggled at Puck's face. They went into the school and Quinn knocked on the choir room door making mr. Schue turn and every eye looked at her.

"hey everyone."

Everyone smiled and when they saw Puck they cheered. Puck handed Lila to Quinn and hugged Mr. Schue and Jake. When everyone settled Mr. Schue smiled at Puck.

"So when did you get back?"

He smiled. "2 weeks ago. Trust me not soon enough. Africa sucks."

Everyone laughed and Rachel looked at him. "Come on didn't you see any cute animals?"

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Animals? I saw sand, sand, and more sand."

Mr. Schue laughed with everyone. "Well we're all glad you are home safe. Now let's get started everyone."


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn and Puck stayed in Lima for a week. Puck still wouldn't go see his mom. Quinn was starting to really worry about him. He was acting weird. She figured she was paranoid until Mr. Schue pulled her aside. They had been singing in the auditorium and everyone wanted to go to the football field. Mr. Schue stayed in front of the piano but he looked up as Quinn walked past carrying Lila.

"Quinn? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded and walked over. "Is everything ok?"

He smiled. "Yes. I was just wondering if Puck was ok. He has been acting a little different."

She sighed and sat on a stool across from him. "He's been acting weird ever since he came home. I thought it was just me but he refuses to go and see his mom, he never lets the girls out of his sight and he doesn't even want to have sex anymore which you know is not Puck."

He nodded. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No. I asked some of the other wives on base and they all said that they come home different and it takes them a few weeks to readjust."

"Well I would try talking to him about it."

She nodded. "Ok, I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way."

Mr. Schue stood up and hugged her. She smiled and walked outside. She decided that before she and Puck leave tommorow there was something she had to do. She quickly texted Puck a lie to keep him here.

_q- Hey L is tired I think i;'m gonna take her to Carol's and let her take a nap and come back in a little while_

_p- Do u want B and I 2 come?_

_q- No she normally only sleeps 4 an hour so i'll b bk shortly_

_p- k my keys r in the choir room in ur bag remeber_

_q-k luv u_

Quinn grabbed his keys and her purse and then buckled Lila into her carseat and drove to the one house she swore that she would never go to again. She picked Lila up and knocked on the door. She heard a few footsteps and then Judy Fabray's face appeared at the door.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

Quinn hesitated before speaking. "I thought you would want to meet your granddaughter."

Judy smiled at Lila. "Come in."

She led Quinn into the den where Quinn's older sister Fran was sitting with her husband Carl and her baby. Fran smiled.

"Hey Sis. Mom didn't tell us you were coming."

Quinn nodded and sat down. "It was a last minute thing."

Lila looked around curious and Judy smiled. "She is beautiful Quinn. I loved the pictures you sent."

She sat down next to her and looked at Fran who held the baby up slightly.

"Well you get to meet your niece. This is Arabella."

Quinn smiled. "She's beautiful. This is Lila Faith."

Judy looked at Quinn. "Can I hold her?"

Quinn nodded and handed Lila to her. Lila looked at her and gave her a cute smile. Judy kissed her head then spoke to Quinn.

"She looks like Noah."

"Yeah she does."

Judy settled Lila on her lap and then noticed Quinn's rings. "You and Noah got married?"

"Yes. In Febuary."

Karl smiled. "Congradulations. Do you still live in new haven?"

"Yes. Puck is stationed there. He just came back from Africa."

Fran looked curious. "How long was he gone for?"

"Around 3 months."

Judy placed a hand on Quinn's leg. "Sweetie I want to apologize for what I said. I was just shocked and angry that you didn't tell me. I felt like you and Noah shared something with his family that you were afraid to share with me."

"Well you should feel better by this. Noah hasn't seen his mom. You are the only grandparent to see Lila this visit."

Judy smiled. Quinn stayed with her for almost 2 hours. When she finally left she felt better. When she carried Lila out to the football field she quickly found Puck sitting with their friends. She walked over and he stood up to meet her.

"Hey Babe." He kissed her then kissed Lila's forehead. "Did she go down ok?"

Quinn glanced at their friends and then she looked back at him. "Can we talk?"

He nodded confused. They walked over to the tree he had planted in Finn's honor. They sat down and she spoke quietly.

"I lied about where I was going because I didn't know how you would feel about it."

He grabbed her hand. "Quinn you know you can tell me anything."

She spoke to the ground. "I went to see my mom."

He didn't speak for a moment. She glanced up at him and saw that he was still confused. "Why would I care that you went to see your mom? I told you that is your decision and I will support you either way."

She sighed and leaned into his side. "I know I was just...trying to make sure that I was doing the right thing and I thought that if I told you I would chicken myself out."

He kissed her head. "Why did you go?"

"I wanted to make the effort to try. She is still my mother and she isn't all bad. She was there for me when I was in a wheelchair and when I went all skanky. She can still try to be a part of our girl's lives right?"

"If she truely wants to get to know our girls then i'm fine with that, but the second I think she is using you i'm gonna call her out on it. Ok?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "Are you going to go talk to your mom?"

He glared at the ground. "That is my decision. No, I won't go see her."

She nodded and didn't mention it again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got home the next night they put the girls to bed and then walked into their bedroom. Quinn changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Puck was taking his watch off at the dresser. Quinn hesitated before talking.

"Mr. Schue pulled me aside yesterday to talk."

He didn't look away from the dresser as he spoke. "About what?"

"He's worried about you...so were a lot of our friends."

He looked at her as he walked towards the bathroom. "I'm fine."

She heard him brushing his teeth and tried to think about how to word things. When he came out he climbed into bed next to her and noticed her face.

"What?"

She turned onto her side and looked at him. "Puck you are acting weird. You have been since you got home."

He smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss her. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I'm fine. You worry way to much."

She laid her head on the pillow. "Puck I know something is wrong. You barely sleep, you don't let the girls out of your sight, you're moody, and we use to have sex like every night and now you barely go to second base."

He looked at her and sighed. "Drop it Quinn."

"Why?"

He turned his head and glared at her. "Just drop it."

He flipped onto his side putting his back to her. She tried to put her hand on his arm but he shook it off. She turned away and let a few silent tears fall. She fell asleep around 2 am.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days were tense. Puck was barely speaking to Quinn since she brought up his behavior. He now only spoke to her if it was about the girls. He even started sleeping on the couch. It didn't take long for Beth to realize that something was wrong. When Quinn went to Key Spouses on Thursday she barely spoke. When the meeting was over Cassie pulled her aside.

"Quinn is everything ok?"

She shook her head. "Puck has been acting weird and when I tried to talk to him about it he got really defensive. he won't talk to me now and started sleeping on the couch. I just don't know what to do."

Cassie sighed and motioned to her to sit. "What I am about to tell you is confidential. You can not share it with anyone."

Quinn nodded and Cassie continued.

"When they were in Africa they had to evacuate an orphanage, there were 5 American aids running it. They were told to only take the Americans and leave the children so they did. 2 days later there was an attack at the orphanage in which they had to help with. 8 children were shot to death in front of them and a tribe took 4 of the children before they could get there. My husband mentioned that Noah took it hard. Some of the children that died were not much older then your children."

Quinn was shocked. "Why couldn't they take the children?"

"Because they are not American. If they had taken them they wouldn't be able to take them out of the country anyways so they would have had to give them to the first tribe who claimed them."

Quinn drove home thinking about what Puck must have went through. She couldn't imagine how he felt. She fixed dinner and put the girls to bed. She was sitting at the kitchen counter scanning through some of her test shots for school when Puck came in. He looked a little surprised to see her.

"Are the girls in bed?"

She nodded and he walked over to the fridge. He pulled a beer out and opened the bottle. She shut her computer and spoke to the counter.

"Cassie told me about the mission in Africa."

She heard him stop walking and when he spoke it was barely louder then a whisper. "What mission?"

She hesitated before looking up at him. He looked confused. "She told me what happened at the orphanage. She told me about the children that died and she told me that you were in charge of that evacuation."

He looked upset. "She never should have told you about that."

Quinn stood up and walked around the counter. She hesitated before walking over and wrapping her arms around him tight. he tried to break her grip but her eventually gave up and hugged her back.

"Puck it wasn't your fault. You followed someone elses orders. Our girls are safe."

He started crying into her neck. After a few minutes he calmed down and pulled away slightly. He led her over to the couch and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. When he finally spoke he was staring at the coffee table, deep in thought.

"I didn't know that there were kids there. I was the idiot who figured that they had already made sure the kids went to a tribe that would take care of them. When I saw them I tried to figure out a way that we could take them. We had enough room in the planes. I called my CCO and he said to only take the American citizens that had their passports. Now evertime I close my eyes I see those kids dead on the ground. Now the 4 that were taken are probably soldiers."

Quinn kissed his jaw. "You did what you were allowed to do. This wasn't your fault."

He looked at her. "Then why do I feel so guilty. You were right. I'm teriffied to let the girls out of our sight, to let you out of my sight, to sleep, even to call my mom. Quinn it is my fault that those kids died."

She kissed him deeply. He pulled her close and she parted his lips and slipped her tounge into his mouth. he sighed and pulled away. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you so much. You don't have to worry about me or the girls. We're not going anywhere without you."

He smiled slightly and then spoke. "I think I might start going to some support meetings. Tim has been going and he says that they help."

She nodded. "I think that is a good idea."

He kissed her again. "I love you Quinn. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

She smiled. "i love you too."

He kissed her and then stood up and carried her upstairs. When they got into their bedroom. He set her on the bed and then pulled away long enough to lock the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up the next morning in Puck's arms. She saw that he was awake and smiling at her. She kissed his neck.

"How did you sleep?"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Better then I have been."

He then leaned over and pelted her skin with butterfly kisses. She smiled as he worked his way to her shoulder. Just as he was about to kiss her chest Lila's cries echoed through the baby monitor. Quinn sighed and started to pull away but Puck was already on his feet pulling his boxers and a t-shirt on. He walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later. He locked the door behind him and came back into bed.

"We have maybe 5 minutes, she was just talking in her sleep."

He flipped onto Quinn and started thrusting into her. She buried her head into his shoulder to quiet herself. When he pulled out he pressed a kiss to her lips then flipped onto his back. She turned her head and smiled.

"I love you."

He pulled her tight to his side and kissed her head. "I love you too."

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes they only moved when they heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? i'm hungry."

Quinn kissed Puck's cheek then pulled away. She pulled his discarded t-shirt and a pair of her shorts on then stepped into the hallway. She didn't see Beth but the nursery door was cracked open. She opened the door and found Beth staning next to Lila's crib making faces at the baby. Quinn smiled and walked over.

"Good morning girls. Lets get some breakfast started."

She picked Lila up out of her crib and changed her diaper. She turned when she heard a knock on the door. Puck came in wearing a black tank top and basketball shorts. He picked Beth up and kissed her cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Beth smiled. "Waffles!"

He nodded and carried her downstairs. Quinn finished with Lila then carried her into the kitchen and found Puck mixing some batter. She set Lila in her highchair and helped Puck cook breakfast. They ate as a family and then Puck got ready for work. Quinn dressed Beth in a yellow striped tank and white denim shorts. She then walked into the bedroom and found Puck lacing up his boots. She set Lila down next to him and the baby flopped onto her Daddy's lap. Puck laughed and adjusted her so that she was sitting on his lap. He finished with his boots then stood with Lila. Quinn came out of their closet in a black tank top and cutoff jean shorts. She reached for Lila and kissed her head before speaking to Puck.

"Have a good day."

he smiled and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight."

He left and Beth helped Quinn dress Lila in a lavender tee that said "Super Sweet", a pair of denim shorts and little white sandals. They spent their morning hanging around the house and then they went to Bree's house for lunch and then went to the on post pool with Bree and Carly. Beth was a pretty good swimmer so Quinn and Bree sat on lounge chairs near the kiddie area while Carly and beth splashed in the water. Quinn got up after half an hour and carried Lila with her. Quinn finally had her post baby body back and showed it off in a simple navy bikini. Lila was in a a pink skirted bathing suit and a white eyelet sunhat. Quinn knelt down and dipped the baby's feet into the water. She smiled and kicked her feet splashing the water. Beth came over in her navy bikini with white polka dots and knelt in front of her sister.

"Do you like the water Lila Bear?"

Lila smiled and her. Quinn let her sit in the water. Where they were was barely 2 inches deep. Lila looked at her wet hands and smiled. Beth and Carly let Lila play with them for a little until Lila grew fussy and Quinn wrapped her in a towel. After 2 hours at the pool, Bree and Quinn packed up the girls to leave. When they saw a group of airmen walking towards them in a stiff formation Quinn saw Puck among them. Beth did too.

"Mommy can I say hi to Daddy?"

Quinn shook her head. "Daddy is working Beth. You can see him tonight."

They started walking towards the parking lot and the man leading the group spoke to them.

"Have a good day ladies."

Bree and Quinn nodded and Puck winked at Quinn as they passed. She noticed he turned his head to check out her butt in her bathing suit as she walked away. Quinn was able to get both girls to take naps when they got home so she could fix dinner in peace. She checked the fridge and saw that Lila had enough bottles to get her through the night and decided to open a bottle of wine. When Puck walked in he noticed her glass and smiled.

"Wow first drink in over a year."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well I got both girls to take a nap so I figured why not."

He nodded and walked upstairs and changed his clothes. When he came back down in a peach t-shirt and matching plaid shorts he was grinning.

"They're both out."

He poured himself a glass of wine then took a sip. Quinn finished cooking while Puck set the table. They had just finished when Beth came downstairs.

"Mommy, Lila is up."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you B-bug."

She went upstairs and returned to the kitchen a few minutes later with a very happy Lila. They ate dinner together then they gave the girls a bath. Quinn read Beth a book while Puck put Lila to bed. When Quinn went back downstairs Puck had poured her a second glass of wine and was waiting for her in the family room. She sat down next to him on the couch and smiled.

"Thanks Babe."

He pulled her close and kissed her head. "You're welcome. I googled how much you could have. It should be out of your system by tommorow."

She took a sip and smiled. He glanced at her as he set his glass down.

"How did Lila like the pool?"

"She seemed to like it. i didn't take her all the way in."

"Why not?"

"I wanted you to be there when she went in the first time."

He nodded. "Thanks. Maybe we can take them tommorow afternoon to the community center?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He hesitated before speaking. "I talked to my CCO today. he reccomended a group for me to go to. It's on Tuesday nights right after work so i'll be home later."

She kissed his cheek. "I think it's a good idea."

He smiled. "You are amazing."

She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
